Darkness Won't Consume You
by semantics
Summary: Honey Chocolate clashes with Silver Mercury. Sweet and Poison Collide. Draco is intoxicated, Hermione is yummmy. Lemony and some Action. Dark Draco and feminin Hermione.  Out of Character, does not follow timeline. Enjoy the treat, more is on it's way.
1. Chapter 1: Maturity

Darkness Won't Consume You

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer regarding Harry Potter and anything material here that is similar to any other reference is coincidental.

A/N, I like my first ff, but this litte bugger won't get out of my head so I typed it and decided to post it on fanfic. Cheers and enjoy, it'll get better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one: Maturity

Heavy panting of Hermione's rough breaths can be heard by none other than Draco Malfoy. Currently he's scissoring his fingers in her feminin arousal causing Hermione to moan softly. Her knees have long buckled, but Draco is holding her up with his body to prevent her from falling or escaping for the matter.

'Welcome back,' Draco murmured sensually in Hermiones left ear before he commenced nibbling it while using his long fingers in another way to explore her velvety wetness.

'D-draco!' Hermione could no way control her cry of pleasure.

xxx

One year and a few months ago, Hermione Granger was sent to attend Beauxbatons for sixth year. Ron Weasley was sent to attend Drumstrung. This was all under the order of Dumbledore himself.

Each student (Ron, Hermione) was to train privately under the headmasters - due to their different personalities they were sent off to train under different masters in foreign countries.

According to Hermione, these experiences were likely to have them get used to a new environment. Secretly she was pleased; her inner desire to blossom into a woman finally came.

Ron was excited; he is finally accomplishing something neither his brothers have ever done - he was sent to train intensivly under the headmaster of Drumstrung himself!

Harry on the other hand was saddened; he'd have to go one year without his bestest friends in the whole wizarding community - or the whole world for that matter.

'Don't be that way Harry,' Ginny said, 'You have me, Luna, Neville, and the rest of D.A to guide you.'

And with that, all the events in sixth year has happened, but it was none other than the most loyal friends of the DA who have been there for Harry when Katie Bell was cursed and they suspected Draco Malfoy of being a Death Eater, etc.

When both Hermione and Ron have received owl letters informing them of the death of Dumbledore, they were about to abandon their mission half-way but Harry stopped them. He needed them to be ready when the time comes.

Through the years the trio has been apart, they all grew up more maturly and self-discovers have been made.

Unfortunately due to the shock of Dumbledore's death, each member of the trio are forced to stay with their assigned mentor (exception Harry) and train even harder.

The only reason Harry stayed sane is because he receives encouragements and news hiding nothing from his friends everyday. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army stayed loyal and stood by his side no matter what and so Harry went through facing Dumbledore's death.

The start of 7th year Ron came back. He has grown taller over his absence and he walks millitary-like; a straight back and a sharp expression. His taste in clothes have changed considerably and it matched him perfectly; a proud Drumstrung student.

When his mother saw him step into platform 9 3/4, her cries of joy pulled all attention towards him. Anyone would admit Ron stands out and he's certainly handsomer with more masculine appeal.

Ron softens when his family came. But when he saw Harry, the hard/soft expression dissolved completely and he was back to his old schoolboy personality: 'Bloody Harry you're as tall as me! I didn't expect that!'

True, even though Harry lost weight and sleep over Dumbledore, Molly has been taking care of him and so were the aurors. Harry is attractive in a different way than Ron; he has become pale and smooth and skinny. The type of boy that would wear skinny jeans in the muggle world and be treated like a rock/punk star. He was almost emo-ish, he has a gloomy aura but not enough to be classified as suicidal.

'Mom's really been taking care of you...' Ron's face fell; he was at Drumstrung all summer and hasn't seen a familar face for almost a whole year.

'Awww Ronnie-poo has grown bigga!' Cried Fred or George while slinging an arm around his equal height little brother.

'Ron! How'd you get muscles!' Ginny finally respects her older brother and shows genuine admiration.

'OI! B-bugger o-off-a him would ya,' Molly interjected between sniffles, 'it's been so long and with Percy gone...'

'...Bonkers,' finished the twins at the same time.

'Percy... please don't speak of him that way,' Harry said while his pretty face fell.

Awkward Sudden Silence.

'Dear, Ron is back and oh dear look at the time, you boys better be headed to the train in order to attend Hogwarts. I certainly have no desire to have you stealing my car anytime soon son!' Arthur affectionatly pats his children one by one, including Harry, and goes off to stand by Molly who is giggling at his joke referring to an event five years ago (flying cars).

'Yes, Fred & George I expect those luggages are clean when you take them up with yo-'

'Mom!' interrupted the twins in unity, 'we don't attend Hogwarts anymore, remember! That luggage is what we prepared for Ron'

'Oh. Right. Well I tend to forget seeing how you grow so fast...' Mrs. Weasley glances at Ron and her tear ducts broke.

The twins hug their mother affectionately. George said, 'you guys have fun at Hogwarts and say hi to Hermione for us. Harry we would like to thank you again and please visit our shop anytime you like. We're currently working on making undectectable gadgets against Flinch's secret scope or whatever it was called. Blimey! Look at the time, dad wasn't kidding!'

Ron and Harry both jumped when the five-minute departure Whistle blows.

'Gotta run!' they both cried in unison. Before they left (Ginny left long ago) they hugged everyone and Ron later swears he felt Fred or George sneak something in his pocket.

Watching them leave, Fred, who has been shackled off by his mom, turns to George at the same instance George turns towards him.

In unison they cried, 'Blimey, those two are becoming more and more like us day by day!' And they high-fived.

And off does Hogwarts Express goes.

xxx

Draco Malfoy sat in an empty compartement, void of expression.

Even though he worked under the Dark Lord, everything about him looks good. In fact he is number one on the most desirable Hogwarts stundents' list.

When Granger Mudblood left he became the top of the academics. When Weasley Weasel left he became the top of his athletes. With Dumbledore Dumdum gone, Malfoy has somehow become more sinister.

'_Scratched that' _Malfoy's lips curled into a smirk, _'I am evil.'_

Narcissa believed in sixth year, Voldemort undertaking Malfoy as his personal student was a revenge against Lucius. She couldn't have been more right. Draco, though, exceeded Voldemort's expectation.

From the start of sixth year, Voldemort has been injecting a type of magical venom meant to poison and darken Draco's very core existence. Not only did this became successful, but Draco's magical capabilities sky-rocketed. Non-verbal magic, legilimency, unforgivable curses, everything the Dark Lord knew passed on to Draco easily and efficiently.

For at one point, Voldemort decided to have Draco as his next body vessel when the time comes.

This made the newly improved Draco come up with a way to avoid this situation, of course when the time comes.

Draco _is_ the most powerful wizard of his time.

Here he was going back to Hogwarts; the time is approaching for many things. He needs to "help" Harry defeat the dark lord and he needs...

The loud thumping of the two thirds of the Golden Trio running to the prefects compartement has disrupted his thoughts.

And thus he resumes his impassive exterior, no one knows what's going on in the interior; swiftly and silently he proceeds to head towards the prefect compartement himself.

xxx

A few months have passed where Ron and Harry fell back into their old companionship. Even when they have grown apart and found different interest, their friendship still stayed through and through.

Of course they were curious to find out why Hermione has not arrived; they sent her letters and she only replied with the following:

_'Harry, Ron,_

_'Don't worry about me. The time will come when Madame Maxime feels it is time to send me on my way with newly aquired knowledge._

_Okay besides that, I'm doing extensive research, the French magical specialist have publish better throughly research books than the British, sad to say, and as I mentionned before Madame Maxime has insisted I become a proper lady before I return. _

_Basically I learnt frivolous charms that Lavendar or Parvati would die to get their hands on; hah! A woman's charm is her secret and I shouldn't wish to disappoint Madame Maxime._

_Okay I have changed somewhat, but I grew and I really like myself (wow cheesy Hermione!)_

_I love you guys,_

_Hermione.'_

If Hermione ever accomplished anything to get these two blokes interested in anything, it is to know how she changed through her experience at Beauxbatons.

xxx

One November, Draco was just walking aimlessly around. He was not occupied with any scheme to harm anyone, and he was a prefect without any shifts that day. Cool air sounded nice.

He needed to feel. He needed to feel besides numb. The poison has surpressed a part of him and he may be on the verge of losing that key piece that Voldemort lacks - what may even kill him.

He was there, at the entrance to Hogwarts, feeling the wind whip around him.

And then the entrance suddenly opened; dispite Draco's disinterested facial expression, he looked.

At the grand open gates stood a woman. She was wearing casual day clothing; a knee length skirt that flew, dancing with the wind, a blouse equally dancing with the wind, and long soft curls surrounding her head. Draco looked at the girl from her feet wearing dainty silver heels, up her endlessly long legs, to her curvy hips, small waist and rounded bust, and finally he fixed a look at her face. The whole time, he was very hard in his manhood. He couldn't remember if lust ever hit him this hard.

And looking at her face, he reconized her instinctly and for some stupid reason, his unmoving heart leapped to life and started to beat in joy.

xxx

She has finally arrived after a long walk from the train station in _heels_ towards the grand gates. As if sensing her return, the gates opened up for her and her luggage which still consists of books that she knows by heart. A strong gust a wind blew and she had to hold her hair at the side of her neck to keep it from getting in her face. Her lips parted slightly and her she knew her cheeks were slightly blushed from the walk in the cold. But dispite this peacefulness, she can feel something coming up ahead.

When Miss Hermione Granger looked up, she look right into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Honey Chocolate meets Silver Mecury.

Sweet meets Toxic.

And she felt she has finally came home.

xxx

Studying his posture, Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and flushed a bit.

Draco was sitting on a huge rock in front of the gates, completely at eased as if he owned the place. He was staring at her, not missing anything.

Hermione actually felt nervous, this is her first time seeing a boy - no, a man- after so long. And during that interval she learnt so much on how to seduce a man.

In _theory_ of course.

Hermione stiffened remembering hearing her roomates gossip about their experiences with a waiter or a stableboy over the holidays or weekends. She blushed profondly looking at how good-looking Malfoy is. Delicious really.

_'Delicious, Hermione? Are you mad! This is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Surely I'm dilirious from the train ride!' _Poor girl can't handle nor control her thoughts.

Through his buttoned up tailor shirt with a few buttons loose at the top, and with rolled up sleeves, Hermione can have a clear view of his muscles. His face is arrogantly sharp, but if anything it creates an appeal. His hair amazingly is hung low around his head; he probably outgrew the gel. Whatever happened to him, it certainly has done him well.

Hermione has no idea how right she is. She was too innocent to know what Draco has gone through.

Malfoy made a signal for her to come nearer. She was shy, she did approach, but precausiously and she only stopped at a safe distance of three meters away.

'It hasn't been proven I bite,' he said in such a deep voice, 'come here.'

Hermione came a little closer to Draco's satisfaction.

And perhaps that proves to be a mistake to lead them both into the right path.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N Well I'll continue this eventually; hoping experiences of Drumstrung and Beauxbatons reveal gradually etc

I'm definitly going to work on my first story but if this proves better than anticipated; well we'll see won't we?

Reviews will brighten up my day because I appreciate them.

ty à Draco my Dragon ; heeheehee


	2. Chapter 2: Hold You Tight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and other people, not me. Other references or content found in this peculiar piece is strongly coincidental so don't hate or sue. Material may be offensive to some viewers. You've been warned :D

A.N KK continuing just because this is more popular than my first fanfic which btw isn't complete heh. I'll come around to it. Sorry for grammar errors, darn spell check didn't do it's job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 : Hold You Tight

A look of uncertainy is playing on Hermione Granger's pretty face.

She is still standing close to Draco Malfoy, but she swears she sees primal lust in Draco Malfoy's eyes.

It is still present.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand is reading Hermione's mind by using Legilimency. Amused by Hermione's over-analysis on his eyes, he decided to interrupt her thoughts:

_'I do want you darling' _Draco Malfoy smirk.

Hermione gasp, this is followed by a blush, which in turn is followed by panic.

_'If Malfoy can read my thoughts what if he knows about...'_

The though popped up before Hermione can prevent it:

The first month of Hermione's life at Beauxbatons, she didn't dream about her life at Hogwarts, she didn't dream about her life at home, and she didn't dream about what should have mattered to her the most.

She dreamt the most marvellous dream of dating Draco Malfoy;

She dreamt the most heart-warming moments of being with Draco Malfoy;

And certainly, she dreamt the most wonderous dreams of her and Draco being together.

In each and every dream Draco told her she is his 'precious' and more 'treasured' valuable. He would hold her in one whole dream, he knew how to cherish and spoil her, but most importantly he listens to her.

If it weren't for the fact that dream Draco never spoke about himself and focused on her, Hermione would think the real-life Draco would be the same as her dream.

xxxxx

Draco inwardly laughs darkly. He saw everything flash through Hermione's memory like flipping through a slide show.

She didn't know that he started to change the year she was away.

She didn't know that his mom wanted to save him the same way she saved his father.

She didn't know that he suffered both day and night haunted by good and evil.

Truth and reality.

Dream or nightmare.

She didn't know his screams for her when the poison ran through his veins, when he suffered intense psychological trauma by the hands of Lord Voldemort.

It was only his mother who had a concept of what is going on behind closed doors.

She believed to do what she did to Lucius, she arranged that every night when Draco is resting, he would connect with the girl he desired most... and perhaps she will be his salvation.

Draco, not knowing about his mother's meddling, believed those noctunal visions were his way of repenting for all his misdeeds, and if not, it was his way of staying sane.

He can do what he wanted in his dream, and what he wanted most was to see Hermione and make her the happiest woman in the world.

He did that night after night; holding her and listening to her, she was so real. Sleep was all he looked forward to do in his trapped life.

He took things slow with her, he took her on dream dates, he didn't show her his pain.

And the most beloved dream Draco had was when Hermione turned towards him with the most sweetest smile and said the three most precious words.

He could just die and go to Heaven.

Voldemort noticed a month after Draco's 'training' that he still has goodness in his heart and pure delight. He observed that Draco is more enthousiastic when he can go to bed.

Draco hasn't mastered Occlumency.

Draco didn't mastered it in time.

He was Crucioed over and over again until his voice was hoarse and raspy from his blood-curling cries.

His link to Hermione has been cut.

His daily consumption of Voldermort's corrupting toxin increased.

He became cold and numb.

He started enjoying killing anything. He relishes in inflicting pain.

He posseses unmeasurable amount of skill and intelligence.

He became a monster.

From the day he lost Hermione came the day where Draco Malfoy drowned in darkness, never to resurface again.

xxxxx

'You said you love me,' stated Draco so casually.

Hermione blushed furiously and dropped her handbag. Lowering her head and bending down to buy herself time, Hermione struggled trying to have a firm grasp on her fallen handbag's straps.

Draco waited patiently.

For once Hermione is speechless, and this surprises Draco a bit. She's not only more lady-like, she is somewhat refined and a tiny bit reserved. What has happened to her iron will?

While Hermione is avoiding eye-contact and fiddling with her bag straps, Draco took further notes on her physical appearance. Besides the fact that she's thinner, (from the famous lean diet at Beauxbatons) nothing about Hermione appears different.

_'Hmmm... Interesting.'_

Draco stood up and stepped forwards a few paces until he is right in front of Hermione.

Hermione automatically stood and looked up.

Draco is by far taller than she last saw him. Before Hermione can control herself she noticesso many changes in Draco from when he was a boy until now.

His hands are bigger and more calloused. His arms and biceps (underneath rolled up cuffs) reveal a story of their own, they are no longer pale and skinny. His chest and torso are well defined through his buttoned-up shirt, they aren't bonny like before. She manages to skip her line of sight towards his expensive and fine taste in Italien shoes, his trousers compliments his legs in which she can assume are well toned. Her gaze travelled to his manhood, but she quickly looks away. Finally Hermione looks at Draco in the face. She can still feel her body is extremly warm from his earlier comment, but she still notes that his bone structure is sharper and more defined as there is no more trace of baby fat. His hair is fair and pale as before, but it is no longer slicked back... and his eyes... his mouth... his lips...

Automatically Hermione shivered in anticipation.

Draco Malfoy is a man.

But despite all this, in the farthest corner of her mind where she shoved her reasoning side, she can't help but sense a nagging feeling.

Something is off about Draco Malfoy.

His behaviour changed immensly from back then. So did his mannerisms. And his eyes brood right into your soul.

Draco watched all the emotions flash across Hermione's face. Impressed, fascinated, lust, wonder, a frown, uncertainty, and definitly curiosity; so she is still the same except that she's more temperamental. He knew what will happen next.

Hermione has tried to calm down considerably, but roses still reside in her cheeks because of Draco's close proximation. Inhaling a shaky breath, the words flew out of Hermione's mouth:

'Why haven't you called me Mudblood, yet?'

Draco expected this, and being many steps ahead of the game he retorted:

'Would you rather I address you Mudblood? I find this endearment inappropriate. '

'No,' Hermione hesitated and her eyes widened while she flushed again, 'wait what!'

Draco smiled and stepped closer to Hermione while wrapping his arms around her warm body.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco stopped her with his finger. He licked his lips and bent down to kiss her. Due to surprise, Hermione's mouth was open and this gave free access to Draco's tongue.

Heat travelled and swirled in the feminin part of Hermione's body. Slowly like liquid, fire came into existence within Hermione. All the while her mind started to shut down.

She felt her head being tipped backwards and Draco's tongue became more aggressive. Hermione's hands expored Draco's chest towards his broad shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco pulls back. And Hermione whimpers. Their breaths were completly out of synch.

'Not here pet...' Draco jerks his head towards the astronomy tower.

When Hermione looks, she sees Irving Cram... instead of glaring he has a panic look in his eyes and... fear?

'Come,' Draco pulls Hermione which caused her attention to redirect towards him. He takes her to a dark corner of a school corridor. Pushing her against the wall, Draco leans his left hand against the wall, trapping Hermione. They continue where they left off, but now Draco's right hand starts slidding up Hermione's skirt, up her inner thigh and up her -

'D-Draco... please,' Hermione panted from his lips.

Draco slid his fingers up her wet panties, 'You have no idea,' he traced the entrance, 'how long,' he started slipping in, 'I wanted to touch you like this.' His fingers went deeper and deeper until...

Hermione moaned against Draco's lips. Her knees buckled, she wanted to run away, she wanted to stay. She couldn't think and she couldn't breath. She felt trapped yet she was soaring.

Draco growls and bit her lips, 'you're so tight, you're mine.'

He pulled out of her, than went back in softly, one finger than another.

'Hermione,' Draco said with a breath, 'do you like this?' and he abrutly jerked his fingers within her walls causing Hermione to suck in a breath, leaning into Draco for support.

'And,' whispered Draco while slipping another finger in, 'this?' He pulled his fingers out slowly and quickly slipped back in, only he pushed further and harder into her. Hermione is on the verge of fainting from pleasure. She can't stop hyperventilating.

Her rough pantings surrounds Draco and his own hard arousal is pressing into her left thigh. She tried touching him, but his left hand grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head as he continues to play with her wetness.

He starts scissoring and Hermione can't stop moaning softly. Draco starts to trail kisses on her nose, on her left cheek, and he bent forward to murmure in her ear:

'Welcome back.'

He nibbles that left ear. Hermione can feel Draco's long fingers explore further, pushing more and more. He groans when he feels her clenching his fingers, trying to keep them in. He kept thrusting his groin into her left thigh and she's riding on his fingers. Draco can't surpress his groans, Hermione is driving him over the edge.

'D-draco!' Hermione can't stop her cry of pleasure.

And it all came to her like waves.

Her first orgasm.

xxxxx

'I'm telling you Harry, Hermione was right from the beginning!' Cried Ron is exasperation.

'Seriously Ron,' Harry said, 'you're telling me that Hermione told you, that Victor Krum only pursued her to become closer to you, and to make you jealous...?'

The two best friends were just stolling about, catching up on old times.

'Exactly Harry! Hermione only kept up the good act because she was mad at me, and Krum wanted me!'

'Who would want you?'

'Exactly! NO WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Err I MEANT THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

'Calm down Ronald, wasn't he your roomate at Drumstrung? You were like all ecstatic in your letters'

'Yes, I was extremely happy. But then I found out he's kind of... weird. Than he told me he was interested in Hermione to find out more about me. And then...' Ron's face turned a dark shade of red to the point where Harry can't distinguish where his hairline starts or finishes.

Ron said something unintelligible.

'What? Can you repeat that mate?' said Harry, with an amused expression. Ron threw his hands in the air due to frustration.

'He told me before I left Drumstrung -'

'He told you what, mate?' apparently Harry likes to tease Ron. Ron is starting to turn purple.

'- he told me he loves me,' squeeked Ron.

'Brotherly affection, so what?' Harry said this with an eyebrow raised.

'No no no no, Harry you don't understand. Here, I'll show you. You be me and I'll be Victor -'

'Oh so now it's Victor and not Krum. I'd rather not be purple thank you.'

'Harry, shut your trap. Anyways, he turns to me slowly right - because we were at the Hogwarts equivalent of the Black Forest - and he looks into my eyes seriously like this,' and Ron looks at Harry seriously, 'and he said, "I vas alvays vith hermy-own-ninny because I vanted to know you. Ven I heard you vill be attending your education here, I vas so happy I ran to Karkaroff and kissed his hands! Ronald Veasley, I love you." Harry! Quit laughing! He goes on and on about how he feels about every little thing I do! It's creepy!'

By now Harry I'm clutching his side, tears threatening to fall, he's roaring with laughter.

But when they rounded the corner, a cry of female pleasure stopped them in their traps. Both men were instantaneously aroused. After standing at the exact same spot for a while, they went in search of the owner of that voice.

Quickening their pace, they rounded another corner which lead them to see Draco Malfoy getting it on with an unidentified student. Both were panting heavily, the cute female rolled her head to her left, for she was leaning against the wall while Draco Malfoy tried holding himself up with his hands (still trapping her between them), her darkened eyes widened when she spotted Harry and Ron.

Her face broke into a huge grin and breaking free from Draco's grasp, she ran into their arms.

'Harry! Ron! I missed you guys!' Hermione started to arm lock with the other two.

They looked at her with her rumpled hair, than at Malfoy whose expression they can't decipher, and they put one and one together.

Anger flowed through Ron and Harry, Malfoy was torturing Hermione!

'MALFOY!' They both shouted, 'WHAT DID YOU DO!'

Hermione is confused, 'aren't you guys happy to see me?'

Harry turns to her, and she notices how pale he is, and she clearly heard his harsh tone when he said, 'Mione, did this bastard do anything to you?'

While Harry searches the answer in her eyes, Hermione feels herself blushing ferociously. Turning her head to look at Draco for confirmation and assurance, she flinches. His eyes were looking at her arms linking with the other guys, and he felt rage and jealousy burn within. Hermione can see Malfoy's eyes are dark and hard which contrasts to his laid back pose. He looked at her, and sharply, his voice cut through her thoughts:

_'Come here now.'_

Hermione can sense danger lurking beneath Malfoy's cool exterior. Slowly, Hermione lets go of Ron and Harry and stood in front of Draco. Sighing, she turned towards her most cherished childhood friends, and said: 'No, Draco was welcoming me back...'

Ron clearly looked confused, but he quickly hid it. If Drumstrung taught him any important lessons, it is to hide his vulnerability in front of enemies, who at the moment is Draco Malfoy.

Harry remains skeptic, he knew what he has heard was Hermione crying out in pain. At this, Harry grips his wand tightly and points it at Draco.

'Potter,' Draco said calmly, seeming not to notice the wand pointed at him, 'You ought to tend to the astronomy tower.'

As Draco stated this, the a loud explosion was heard coming from the astronomy tower. Everyone looked, except Draco who stayed in the same position.

All was silent.

Harry started to sweat coldly and Ron looks like he'll throw up, they can see something red trailing down the tower walls.

Blood.

Hermione whispered so swiftly, it brought Harry and Ron out of their stupor.

'No... Irving Cram.'

Both boys broke out into a run to investigate.

But Hermione was already in a tight hold by Draco.

After struggling, she looked at him.

His face was calm, but what he said remained in Hermione's head. Even long after she set her bags in the same room she had before she left Hogwarts. Even as she layed her head upon her pillow.

_'He was sent to kill you.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Meh, weak ending for this chapter, I mean it when I say it'll get better eventually. This chapter feels a bit rushed. Well im sorry, I hate writing long chapters but i wanted to post everything in one go. Well it's obvious which option I chose.

Thank you to ppl who reviewed! I'm going to try to make this stick close to the seventh book, but if the path wanders off, please bear with it!

review review reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Trio of Golden Friends

Disclaimer: So Harry Potter and other merchandise related to that series isn't mine. Also any material in this story that resembles content from another is purely coincidence!

A.N: I already knew how I'd continue the story, but I was so lazy to update because I dislike writing long chapters, at the same time I don't like cutting chapters up. UGH!

Enjoy :)

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Trio of Golden Friends

Hermione was in the boy's dormitory, speaking to her best friends in the whole world: Ron and Harry.

She was looking at the _Daily Prophet _in her usual disgust. Harry and Ron are arranging different piles of random things which generates curiousity within Hermione, although at the moment her mind is occupied by the death of Irving Cram.

'Listen to this,' she said with scorn, 'Snape announced to the press that Irving Cram committed suicide!'

She threw the newspaper into a corner in which Ron shouted, ''ey, don't make a mess here!'

She proped herself down on Harry's bed, 'honestly! I don't believe he would kill himself-'

'According to Rita Skeeter, Irving Cram _"couldn't handle the pressure of his pureblood heritage," _UGH, honestly who would believe that crude? That sneaky Slytherein seems to handle being a pureblood well; head held high and bullying who he deams the weak.' Ron said while throwing his dirty underwear into a laundry basket.

'A suicide note was discovered in his room,' added Harry, 'Hermione I know you're right; his death is suspicious... You mentionned that a few minutes before his death you saw his face contorted with fear. It's obvious, really, that a fellow Death Eater killed him.'

Hermione seemed to be considering it, and Ron commented while dusting off his books, 'Death Eater?'

Harry nodded, 'Irving Cram is a Death Eater, I saw him when Voldemort used to share his thoughts with me - Hermione don't worry, sit down,' he gave her a stern look, she sat down. He continued, 'and obviously he somehow failed his mission or was too weak so another Death Eater disposed of him in such a gruesome way.' At this, Harry made a face at the memory of blood trickling down the astronomy tower.

Ron seemed curious, 'how can Death Eaters penetrate the school?'

Harry looked a Ron and Ron looked at him. Hermione's face came into a realization, and quietly she said:

'Students.'

Harry grimanced, 'exactly. Remember Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore? But, Snape did? They are both Death Eaters and they're attending school this year. I bet there are students being recruited by those two Death Eaters posing as teachers. Scumbags, those siblings, really.'

Harry sighed in depression and frustration, he started putting a pile of clothes into a small pouch that Hermione enchanted for him.

'They're so young,' said Ron saddly.

'That's the point,' said Harry, 'the vulnerable and innocent can be tainted and minipulated easily.'

Everyone stayed silent, Harry is packing and Ron continues organizing.

Hermione feels like there's something she forgot to mention. A vital piece of information. She doesn't feel satisfied, even if it's higly possible a Death Eater killed Irving Cram, there seems to be more to his murder... and Draco said-

'Hermione, pass me the illuminator,' said Ron, cutting Hermione's thoughts.

'Oh right, here. Wait,' the boys paused and turned towards her, 'Dumbledore gave you the illuminator, he gave Harry the snitch, and he passed me and Luna a copy each of the _Tales of Beedle and Bard_.'

'Yeah, he has a purpose for us all to fill out,' said Harry.

She looked at the boys, and softly asked, 'why won't you guys let me come help you retrieve the locket from Umbridge?'

No one said anything for a while.

Harry all of a sudden had a glazed and misty look and replied swiftly, 'It's safer for you to stay here.'

Ron who didn't notice a change in Harry's behaviour, contributed, 'Luna's coming and she's really good at knowing where things are hidden.'

Hermione didn't understand why she feels hurt; Luna is smart and skilled, Hermione shouldn't worry. But she cared about the matter too much.

'Get out of here before you raise suspicion,' Harry is acting a little weird, but Hermione couldn't see his face as his back was turned towards her.

Than an owl knocked at the window. Ron opened the window using his wand, and the owl flew to Hermione. Holding it's leg out, it hooted for a treat which Ron chucked at it. Hermione scowled. When she saw the creast on the letter, she became curious.

Hermione took the letter and the owl left. She opened it, and a few seconds later she started trembling.

She stood, and she ran out before the guys can see her teary eyes.

Ron noticed the tears threatening to spill, and he became torn between running after her or stay and concentrate on the task at hand:

'Hermione's really changed, hasn't she?'

Harry somehow retourned to normal when Hermione left, 'What...?'

Ron shook his head and started cleaning up.

_'She'll be okay, she needs time to cool off,' _He told himself, _'she'll tell us her problen everntually.'_

xxx

Everyone at Hogwarts rejoiced when Ron Weasley came back. At the Griffondor table on the first day of school in the Great Hall, everybody sang 'Weasley is Our King.'

Girls swooned when he walked by, Ron's new appearance appeals to the opposite gender.

Harry as usual is being stalked by female predators (ahem, Romilda who attempted to use a love potion).

Many guys wanted to hang around Ron, somehow Ron's charisma is more charming than ever. After a few days of returning to Hogwarts, Ron became mister popular.

But no one expected the effect Hermione had.

She returned and blew everyone away. On that November day when she walked into the Great Halls during diner, everyone turned towards her and were stunned into silence.

No one seemed to recognized her except Harry, Ron, and Draco.

When she walked towards her spot with Harry and Ron, people swore she looked like she was floating.

She is so captivating, so beautiful, so different.

When she sat down, everyone broke into whisperes.

_'Is that Hermione Granger?'_

_'No way...'_

_'She's hot!'_

_'M-miss Granger is back!'_

_'She changed so much.'_

Ravenclaws groaned, many of them complained, _'there goes my chance at being the valedictorian!'_

Blaise had turned to Draco, and muttered darkly, 'you're favorite mudblood is back.'

Draco gave Blaise a cold stare, 'only I can call her that.'

But despite Draco's coolness, his lips curled into a sadistic smile. Blaise will never know of Draco's episode.

Now that the Golden Trio is back, they receive an overload of attention.

Harry Potter is a household celebrity, his name is constantly whispered amoung students. Many people constantly approach him, Harry is just so cool.

Ron Weasley is the most athletic and is one of the most sought-after bachelors. He attracts people with his charisma.

And Hermione is the most beautiful, smartest witch whom the student body admires.

The Golden Trio is certainly idolized by the whole school. Even if one of them is alone, they still hear whispers directed at them.

xxx

When Hermione ran out of Harry and Ron's dorm, she flew accross the common room and out the portrait. Her tears started flowing as she ran down the stairs; no idea where she's going. She heard an oncoming approach of giggles and slipped into a corridor; she doesn't want people seeing her being weak. She knew she was alone and she slumped down into a heap.

Letting her tears fall, Hermione knew Beauxbatons made her a little bit more of a crybaby; sometimes girls can be aggressive. If they're veelas, they can be worse.

She didn't hear his footsteps coming down the hall. She did see a pair of legs in front of her.

'You're crying.'

Hermione stiffened, she recognized that intoxicating voice that has filled her ears.

His voice still affected her, she misses her dreams of him.

Draco crouched down in front of her, he studied her.

He saw the letter in her hands.

He reached out and took the letter, her hand was shaking and she tried taking the letter back; although Draco caught her hand and held it firmly. Somehow this comforted her. She saw his eyes skimming the contents.

He swore under his breath.

The Muggle-Born Registration Commission requests an interview with her.

xxxxxx

AN. To be continued, I hope this doesn't seem rushed!

Reviews please :D


	4. Chapter 4: Claim Your Soul

Disclaimer: Check the previous disclaimers. Some content here is 'borrowed' from the Seventh book of the Harry Potter series, I added a bit of a twist to make it more fanfic-y.

AN: Okay, sorry the other chapter had less Hermione and Draco time. Hope this doesn't seem rushed.

xxxxx

Chapter 4: Claim Your Soul

Draco was waiting outside the Griffondor common room.

He has taken to stalking _her._

In order to protect her, he tells Blaise.

But there's more to it than that.

He remembers that he overheard Pothead, Loony and Weasel plan out a way to break into the ministry to steal a locket; one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

Draco's fairly impress that they know about the horcruxes, but he finds their plan flawed. Of course he doesn't plan on interfering.

But what Potty-face suggested made Draco angry with rage.

_'Hey,' Potter said as if he came up with the smartest idea in the world, 'Hermione should join us! Both you,' he pointed to Luna, ' and she, you two are the best out there!'_

Draco wanted to kill him. The stupid four-eyes dare risking Hermione's life.

Draco walked into their little meeting and _stupify-_ed all of them. He modified their memory to make them believe that they decided not to take Hermione along.

He will keep her safe himself.

xxx

He saw her run as quietly as she can. He saw the tears. He followed her like a shadow, he saw her jump at the sound of approaching giggling. When she went into the corridor, he waited a bit until she started sobbing.

He went to her, 'you're crying.'

Crouching down, he noticed a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He took it, and when she tried grabbing it back, he caught her hand and held it firmly; his heartbeat sped up at the contact, her hands are small and warm. He finds her hands pretty.

He read the letter.

'Fuck.'

Muggle-Born Registration Commission; an excuse to capture and punish muggle-borns. He can't let them take her away from him.

He didn't know his grip on her hand tightened until she let out a whimper. He loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

Hermione managed to stop crying, and she finally took in the man beside her. Draco sat beside her, clutching the letter and staring at her, concern and something else in his eyes.

'I won't let them hurt you,' he said it so sincerely, her heart skipped a beat.

Although she was very confused, 'Malfoy...'

He placed the letter in his pocket, and with his now free hand, he bent forward and gently started to wipe the tearstreaks from her cheeks.

His eyes were lighter, she noted, but he seems to be scheming something.

Than she suddenly remembered what she forgot to tell Harry and Ron.

'Malfoy,' she took a shaky breath, 'why did you say Irving Cram was sent to kill me?'

Draco replied automatically, 'he is no longer a threat.'

'No, you knew he was sent to kill me. He's a Death Eater and only Death Eaters would know. You're a Death Eater.'

He looked at her, he doesn't want to see her scared of him, he doesn't want her to hate him.

He loosened the hold on her hand.

'Are you afraid?' he said softly.

She stared right into his eyes, searching. She asked, 'why did you kill him? Why didn't you kill Dumbledore?'

_'He was going to kill you, I would never let anything bad happen to you. I have no need to kill Dumbledore, he protected you.' _Hermione gasped, Draco knows legilimency.

'I don't understand,' she whispered.

'I want you.'

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed with fervour. She looked down and Draco smiled a true smile.

He hasn't smile like this ever since she left.

She calmed down a tad bit, and she looked up, 'give me the letter, please.'

'No.'

Her eyes sparked into the fiery spirit he adores, 'give it.'

'I'm coming with you,' he leaned towards her, 'you need me.'

She shook her head, 'no, I have to do this alone.' She looked into his piercing gaze, it unnerved her a little, 'I'll be okay.' She gave him a reassuring smile.

'No, you won't.' He knows the horrors of the so-called ministry official regulation; dementors swarmed the place and he has no wish for her to walk in like a lamb headed for the butcher. 'You fell apart when your pot-friend told you off.'

She looked embarassed; did word spread so quickly? How else could he know? Certainly she hasn't thought about it when he used Legilimency.

She stood up and took a few tentative steps back.

He saw that spark of life in her eyes, it comes before she does something unexpected.

_'Accio letter!'_ and it flew out of his pocket and into her hands. He stood up, grinning and jumped.

He caught her and pinned her before she could escape.

She was lying there underneath him, the letter in her hand. Her breath knocked out, she struggled a bit with her breathing. He pinned her slim wrists to the ground.

All she can see is his silver eyes, swallowing her vision.

'Now that I finally caught you,' he told her huskily, 'I won't let you go.'

He went down, he kisses her.

Against her lips, he said, 'I want to kiss you,' he trailed to her right ear, 'all over.' He licks the outer shell of her ear. His warm breath fans his wet saliva, making her shudder. He kisses her hair, he forehead, her nose, her lips. She opens her mouth and touches his tongue with her own, she's wants him to be rough.

He groans as she explores his mouth; did Beauxbatons teach her this?

It's always the bookworm.

Then she became more demanding and he didn't protest. His hands slid down her arms, and he started to undo the first few buttons of her robes. She took her hands and explored his broad shoulders, his neck, and she felt his soft hair. She hummed in pleasure then his lips broke away from hers.

He kissed downwards onto her neck, he can feel her panting heavily. He found her pulse which is throbing so hard, so fast. He sucked, and licked.

She moaned when he bit her, against her pulse he said, 'I want to bruise you with pleasure. I want to mark what's mine.'

Somehow his hand slid up her shirt, he cupped her breast and she found herself near faint while he circles her delicate and already erected nipple.

'Draco,' she moaned, 'Draco.' He went back up to kiss her lips, satisfied that he left a mark on her pulse.

'I'll have your heart next time,' he promised her before he consummed her mouth.

Fire seeped through them, burning their insides.

_'Hermione,' _she thought to herself, _'he's a Death Eater...'_

_'How can you trust him?'_

'No, no,' Hermione gasp, trying to push Draco off, she whimpered in pleasure when he pinched her nipple, 'stop, please.'

He stopped and lifted himself up, even though his eyes are lustful, confusion and hurt flashed through his face before he went blank.

She sat up and so did he, and she looked anywhere except him. He waited.

She saw the letter and snatched it, before he knew it, she stood and ran away.

xxx

Granted with Snape's - _Headmaster Snape's _- permission, Hermione left early in the morning to head off to the ministry.

She feels lonely, on this lovely and cool morning. Harry, Ron and Luna have departed without a word in the middle of the night while half of Dumbledore's Army covered for them; she didn't have a chance to tell them about her mandatory interview with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

She wonders when they will come to Umbridge?

She stepped into the building, it smells lovely. It's grand too. _'I could work here,' _she smiled at that thought.

She went to the front desk lady who greeted her with a smile.

'How may I help?'

'I would like to be directed to the Muggle-Born,' the woman paled, 'Registration Commission department.'

'Yes, go to your left where the elevators are, and it's the basement floor.'

'Thank you,' Hermione gave the woman a warm smile.

The woman really felt sorry for the young pretty girl; she's so innocent.

Hermione went off, she spotted Arthur Weasley, but found it wise not to greet him especially since he's with Percy. Then she saw him step into an elevator, closely followed by a very tall man that she assumes is named 'Runcorn' because Mr. Weasley seems keen on broadcasting his name.

She stepped into the next elevator and went down.

On the elevator, one face popped up in her mind.

_Draco._

She feels sad. She feels like an idiot for trusting him so easily the moment she returned to Hogwarts. She really doesn't know what to do with him. It's for the best that she avoids him.

The moment the elevator opens, she registered an unnatural chill. With each step she took, it felt colder. Looking to her left, she saw the waiting room and she went in to register herself for her already predetermined appointment.

When she sat down, she can't help shivering a bit. Than she saw what almost made her scream.

Dementors are patrolling the area.

'My dear, you're so young,' said a woman sitting on the end of a wooden bench. She has dark hair tied into a bun, and she was wearing plain robes. 'I-I'm Mary Cattermole,' she said, Hermione can see that the woman is so pale, 'm-my h-husband works f-for the ministry,' she attempted a weak smile in which a dementor swooped down in front of her, scaring her.

_'E-expecto P-patronum!' _cried Hermione weakly. Nothing, she tried again and this time her otter came forth. People in the room scooted closer to her area.

'Thank you so much,' there was so much gratitude in Mrs. Cattermole's face. Hermione felt so much sympathy for the little woman.

A door slammed opened and people turned their heads.

'Take him away!' Cried a soft, silky voice.

'No, no, no, no!' A blood-curling cry made the attendants in the waiting room quiver.

'Next - Hermione Granger,' called Umbridge.

The person in subject wanted to bring her otter with her, but she felt it would be better to leave her patronus with Mrs. Cattermole and the other muggleborns; it'll protect them and give them hope.

Hermione stepped into a courtroom, with an impossibly high ceiling. She feels a little suffocated and trapped.

'Sit down, dear' commanded Umbridge.

Hermione sat on a chair facing what looks like the judges. Chains came out and wrapped her ankles and wrists, binding her to the chair. She felt scared, she won't be able to access her wand.

'You are Hermione Jean Granger, am I right?' said Umbridge with a bored expression.

Hermione nodded, she notice a silver cat pacing the floor near the prosecuters. Probably Umbridge's patronus.

'Yaxley,' said Umbridge, 'take her wand.'

'No,' begged Hermione, 'no.'

If Yaxley takes her wand, her patronus might disappear. He got up despite her protest, went towards her, and took her wand.

'Mudblood,' he spat. He went back to his seat on the platform, and he handed Hermione's wand to Umbridge.

'Tell us,' said Umbridge, studying the wand, 'from which witch or wizard you stole this wand?'

'I didn't! I bought it when I was eleven-'

'No, I don't believe so, Miss Granger. You are not a witch. Mafalda, pass me Miss Granger's questionnaire.'

Mafalda gave Hermione an apologetic look, somehow those blue eyes look familiar.

Than Umbridge jerked the questionnaire into her own hands. She flickered through the questionnaire, 'parents' profession: dentistry. Pathetic.'

Yaxley laughed jeeringly, but he stopped when the door slammed open. The occupants of the room looked.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Yaxley immediately sat straighter.

'Master Malfoy, what brings you to this mudane place?'

_'Master...?' _Hermione gives Malfoy a questionning look.

His face is calm, but his posture is authoritive and casual - like he owns the place.

'Umbridge, Yaxley,' he addressed them. He looked at Mafalda, and she smiles a loopy smile, the kind of smile Luna does.

In fact, Mafalda's eyes are the same color as Luna's eyes.

'Mister Malfoy,' said Umbridge in a sickening and girly manner, 'what brings you here?'

'I'm here to retrieve what's mine before you dispose of her.'

Evidently the other occupants of the room look greatly confused, except Mafalda who smiles knowingly.

'I don't understand,' said Umbridge, a little uncomfortably.

Draco walks up until he's standing by Hermione, somehow his presence calmed her nerves down and she doesn't feel despair anymore.

'This,' he said, then he place a chain around Hermione's neck, 'is my pet.'

The persecutors gasped, and Hermione looked down at a dogtag hanging on the chain around her neck. It is shining like a newly bought silver should shine.

Silver, _like his eyes._

She gulped, she's really confused. At the same time, she's not pleased with the idea of Draco owning her like a pet.

'W-we didn't know, Master Malfoy,' said Yaxley, paling.

'Miss Granger,' said Umbridge shakingly, 'why haven't you informed us that you are the property of Mister Malfoy?'

What?

'I never gave her permission to attend this trial,' he gave the room a sweep, 'she has no need to stay here any longer, I will be taking her with me.'

'I don't understand,' said Hermione quietly.

Umbidge became more confident, with a suspicious tone in her voice, she said, 'prove that she belongs to you, Mr. Malfoy.'

'With Pleasure.'

Malfoy took a few steps towards the door. He turned to Hermione:

'Come here, now.'

At that, Hermione had a surge of desire to go to Draco. It went through her and it tugged at her arms and legs, like an itch that needs to be scratched. It felt so perssistant that she whimpered while trying to break free of the chains.

The pleading look on her convinced Umbridge to free Hermione.

When the chains broke, Hermione found herself flying into Draco's arms. She hugged her arms around his waist, and he held her back, patting her head and muttering, 'good girl.'

She felt strangely enlightened at that comment.

In her head, the familiar voice twirled in her thoughts, _'don't speak any further. Potter will take over the situation.'_

She looked questioningly into his eyes, he responded, _'Potter is under his invisible cloak and Lovegood is using a polyjuice potion to be disguised as Mafalda.'_

_'Draco, how do you know?'_

_'I can sense Potter's presence, and polyjuice potions cannot change a person's eyeball, the eyes are the window to the soul. Tell me, can polyjuice change a person's soul?'_

_'No, you're right. Mafalda has the exact same shade of blue as Luna. But anyone can have the same eye color, how would you really know?'_

_'Pureblood families each carry their own distinctive characteristics. Me and my blond hair, silver eyes and pale skin. The Weasleys and their red hair and freckles. But importantly, all pureblood family have a unique eye color passed down child to child from their father's side.'_

Draco smiled down at her, no one else caught that. Hermione felt so warm, she hid her face in his chest; no way does she want Umbridge to catch her flustered.

Draco replaced his face into a blank expression and silently informed Potter and Luna to wait before they attack.

_'Potter,' _Harry jumped. Voldemort?

_'No you nitwit, it's me.' _Harry looked at Draco, whose arms are securly wrapping Hermione in a comforting manner, _'don't think about attacking just yet.'_

'Umbridge,' Draco said, 'clear her name from the list.'

'That will require some further inquisitives,' responded a nervous Umbridge.

Luna looked questioningly at Draco.

'Tell me,' she said in her twinkling voice, 'how come this collar annulates the registration?'

Umbridge stiffly answered her, 'we cannot get rid of a slave that belongs to a powerful and influencial pureblood. They are like house-elves; we have no authority or power to free or capture a house-elf that already has a master. Likewise we cannot get rid of her for she'll always return to him.'

Hermione stiffened, house-elves deserved rights, but it's offending that she's considered a slave! Yet, she has no desire to leave Draco's arms.

_'They want to get rid of me...?' _Hermione really doesn't know what to do. Her wand is still within grasp of Umbridge.

Harry, on the other hand, has have enough.

_'Stupify!' _yelled collapsed. Yaxley looked confused, then Luna pointed towards him, _'Stupify!'_

'Luna, get the horcrux. Harry, Hermione and I will help you free the muggleborns. _Accio Hermione's wand!_'

He tossed her hand towards her. She smiled at him, her eyes widened when she looked behind him, _'Expecto Patronum!'_

The dementors that were aiming for a surprised attack held back when a jet of silver light chased them away. Luna, Harry and Draco summoned their Patronuses and all four occupants headed out.

Harry made a speech explaining to the stunned muggleborns that they must leave through the Atrium, by following the patronuses. During this chaos, Ron who is disguised as Mrs. Catterwole's husband appeared. Everyone moved fast, and somehow Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in the crowd. All five of the teens were behind, sheparding the muggleborns into the fireplace to send them off to where ever. Somehow Harry turns the crowd's attention to Yaxley who has woken up and stalked after them. He, Luna, and Ron jumped into the fireplace, followed by the real Cattermole and Yaxley.

Draco had slipped Hermione behind a statue and he apparated them out of the Ministry.

xxxxxxxx

A.N: Loooong chapter, felt action packed to me. Actually I would prefer writing romance and smut, but action once in a while adds to the drama. Hahaha I now gotta update my first fanfic which I'm lazy to do. hmmm... maybe later. Seems a bit rushed, well bedtime is approaching.

cheers; reviews are welcome!


	5. She is to Him as You are to Me

Goodness, Goodness, I procrasinated (School was in session) and please excuse grammar errors and accept my disclaimer of owning Harry Potter and its characters.

Now I'm free to update to my heart's content, problem is that the internet is by polar - connecting and disconnecting on its own whim (that's what I get for using neighbor's wifi... shhh)

So I'll continue my slow pace just for the heck of it, but I'll start adding re-caps just so that you dear readers won't forgive and forget :D

_Story thus far..._

_Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been separated for Sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione was shipped off to Beauxbatons, while Ron was sent to Dumstrung._

_The trio of friends were each trained under three powerful headmasters._

_For Seventh year they were all united; despite the fact they grew and matured, they still retain some childhood innocence and loyalty to one another._

_Of course the first person to greet Hermione was coincidentally Draco, who is revealed to have been trained privately by the Dark Lord himself; he is now deeply disturbing, a fact proven by the incident Hermione witnessed first hand - a murder commited by the genius Malfoy heir - the false suicide of Irving Cramming (murdered in public) who was sent to assasinate the young Granger._

_Of course Hermione naively does not know Draco's true role in Voldemort's eyes, as she assumes Draco is a Death Eater whom she cannot trust, regardless that he claims to have protected her from being killed._

_Where we have previously left off, Draco and Hermione broke away from the mob of escaping muggle-borns, and have apparated away._

_Where to, my beloved readers? That and many other mysteries shall be unfolded..._

Chapter 5: She is to Him, as You Are to Me

Hermione dislikes apparation, essentially side-along apparation, to its very core, and with a hard-core passion.

She absolutely loathes it.

The suffocating feeling of being smothered, of being squeezed through a tight opening, she is almost distracted by the feeling of it to bear any other thoughts in mind.

Almost distracted.

The main thought running through her head is the fact that she let herself be dragged away by Draco...

_'Slim dim-witted brash ferret!' _She wanted to shout admist mid-apparation, although speaking is impossible when one is being pulled through space.

_'Why, I could've broken free by myself, or Harry and Luna would've been able to help me. The blond git here has made me his slave! An idiotic idea or plan as I have fit to see it, of all bloody things he does, he makes me hi- hi-s his darn slave!'_

_'Ugh I can't breath...'_

Hermione wishes she can close her eyes tightly, luckily the horrid discomfort of apparation ceasts.

She blinked rapidly in mild disorientation, disregarding Draco who is still holding her hand.

Looking around, Draco has apparated both of them to an exquisite, finely decorated hallway. The walls and ceiling extend far above their heads, and the corridor has plenty of room, for it is a wide hall. Under their feet lies a lovely cream colored rug with rich patterns of red and orange color schemes. The top of the wall which extends far down Hermione's line of vision, it is lined with fine designs of carved animals - the effect is grandour. On to the left, there is the sunshine shines brightly through the huge windows, giving the hallway a surreal golden fantasy look. Hermione gasps in admiration, the setting sun gives this corridor a fine appeal of beauty, and she can appreciate the lovely arts of statues, portraits and pottery that decorate the surrondings. Everything seems to have stood still.

It is only when she focuses on the figure in front of her, she gives a little gasp of surprise and bewilderment.

Blaise Zabini, tall, proud and handsomely Italien stood there.

Hermione couldn't stop the warm blush crawl up her cheeks, why, every boy she knew before she left have grown into a man! Perhaps she has been deprived too long of male company, that she somewhat fancies every male specimen she encounters. Well, to a certain extent.

Although in the short silence of awkwardness (on her part), Hermione could not help noting the Italien God of a man. He grew taller, and rough muscles can be seen through the rich fabric of his robes. His skin is majorly sun-kissed, and his hair soft to the eyes. His mouth is thin and forms a line of indifference, as does the rest of his facial and body expressions. But his eyes are an entirely different matter, this man's eyes are deep and intense - they can read and cut through anyone, yet no one can read what is in their depths.

At the same time, she can't help but feel something about this man is off... like Draco.

Yet with Draco by her side, Hermione felt calm. The necklace does wonders; at Beauxbatons she remembers a time when she was reading a short paragraph about this dark artifact from an old wizard encyclopedia...

The necklace itself influences the bearers opinions and moods. Some based on what the master desires, but the majority to keep the slave solemn about the responsibilities they bear. Better serious than hysterical, that is what the Purebloods would say about their muggle servants.

Of course, the necklace is extremely powerful, only the master to whom it belongs may choose whether or not to free his slave. At the same time, Hermione knows she'll never be able to distinguish what her true feelings are as long as this necklace is around her neck - back in the older and morbid times, wizard masters would use this necklace to manipulate their servants.

The pendant, afterall, was mostly placed upon muggle mistresses to wealthy Pureblooded men.

Hermione can only gulp in anxiety, at a different place and time she would be downright furious, yet one year at Beauxbatons has mellowed her down.

Luckily, Beauxbatons is full of extended knowledge regarding charms - dark or not. It wouldn't matter if the girls wish to control their men; these harpies don't need to use tools as they are born with veela charms.

'Blaise Zabini,' Hermione heard herself acknowledge him. She glanced at Draco, surprisingly he has no reaction, except that he nods his head to Blaise.

'Miss Granger, Draco,' Blaise in turns nods his head to each of his guests, 'I do not see Luna amongst you.'

'No,' Hermione said politely, 'She has escaped the ministry with Harry and Ron.'

Draco did not miss the flash of anger or jealousy that Hermione failed to notice. Blaise quickly re-assumed his character of perfect nonchalentness, with a nod he continues down the hall as if they had not apparated in the middle of his path.

Draco counted a few seconds after Blaise has disappeared to the right, and Hermione predictably lets go of his hand and turns to him.

'Why are we here? Not Hogwarts, not your Manor, but here with Zabini...' She loses her steam and in a small voice of uncertainy continues, 'Where exactly are we?'

Draco's eyes twinkled in smugness as Hermione refers to them as 'we,' obviously the necklace makes her believe they are now a pair.

'We are not at Hogwarts, and I'm grateful that you can recognize this not as the Malfoy Manor-' She groans at his sharp remark, 'We are currently going to reside with Blaise Zabini - my best friend and most trusted associate - as we can neither return to Hogwarts where those Death Eater teachers will kill you, nor can we go to my Manor where you will not be safe. Bear in mind that the Zabini's have always stayed neutral throughout countless centuries, I know you will learn to trust him as I do. Here, we are located in Blaise's personal vacation home that he has purchased himself, I do hope you learn more about our quiet host.'

He leant forward into Hermione's ear, and whispered seductively:

'Did you sense it, Hermione? This man has the same aura as mine...'

Hermione shivered at the thought, it is too true. Looking back at her impression of Blaise, he holds himself like Draco does - in that relax and apathetic attitude. At the same time, she can tell something about him is off...

Draco took hold of one of her curls and ran it through his long fingers, and he simply tells her as if he told her numerous times:

'Blaise contains the same darkness in his heart as I do. But the cause of it, you will discover as long as we reside here.'

She took a step backwards in disbelief, and a little fear. Yet at the same time, Hermione blushed in the anticipation of a new discovery and knowledge to uncover - she loves mysteries too much.

And Draco is a mystery as well.

He has given her a vital and vague piece of information - darkness in his heart? As well as Blaise?

He smiles wickedly at seeing her emotions fly across her face, the one thing he shall allow her, under his ownership, is the freedom to feel her own moods and fancies. He does not wish to control her heart under magic, he will monopolize her with his own wit and skill. She will love him naturally.

'Hermione,' he calls out to her, while standing straight. 'I have already moved our materials from our dorms at Hogwarts and have placed them in two ajoining rooms. Tonight we settle. Tomorrow, we shall discuss some plans.'

'Draco! You did what! No, how - what...' She looked up at him like a fish out of water.

The helpless look that Draco secretly adores.

'My pet, I would never allow you to hide without the benefits of luxury and comfortability. I have had your belongings brought here with the intention of you feeling a bit at home, as well as the unlikely hood of Snape and other undercover Death Eaters having the ability to rummage through your valuables.'

Her eyes widened the width of saucers - did Draco admit he was considerate for her well-being?

'Draco, you are using your most trusted friend... Wait, why isn't Blaise at Hogwarts?' She paused as if recalling something, 'Why has Zabini noted Luna's absence?'

Draco's smirk grew, he absolutely adores experiencing his pet's curiousity. He decides to respond with a tone of dismissal - she deserves well earned rest and she must conserve her energy for tomorrow:

'Blaise owes me for this house, and for the second inquiry, he's missing school to be with Luna. That girl is the focus of Blaise's life - or rather existence as you are to me.'

Hermione blushed deeply as Draco's smirk grew. With a nod of his head, he turned and strolls down the corridor. He turned and waited with amusement as she went to catch up to him; he knows the necklace won't allow her to stay a distance away from him. It's the magic's influence.

Hermione can't stop her rapidly beating heart - darn Malfoy and his way with words! At the same time, his responses arouses more curiousity and questions, not answers.

And she hates the bloody necklace, it makes her want to stay by her beloved master's side.

xxx

Hermione woke up as the sun from the window above the headboard shines. Stirring from her slumber, she opens her eyes to meet the all-too consumming colors of poisonous mercury.

Draco is sitting on the side of her bed, watching her. She blushed conciously, as she is wearing a loose white nightgown with all its lacely and frilly girlish appeal - it covers her modestly, yet she's concious if he finds her looking childish. At the same time, she hopes it isn't noticeable that she is not wearing a bra.

With a sexy smile, he greets her:

'Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?'

She pulls the covers up as she sits up, taking in the beautiful room surrounding her. The precious night she wished to explore the place, but Draco insisted that she sleeps in her room as she had a rough day.

Sighing, Hermione knew exploring Blaise's summer vacation home would take hours - it's a bloody castle in Scotland.

'Draco, how did you get here? Were you, um,' Her blush went darker, 'were you watching me sleep?'

'I told you we have ajoining rooms,' he nods to a door right beside the vanity stand. 'And yes, I was admiring how the pool of light gives you the image of a slumbering angel.'

His smile of mischief grew as she felt herself grow increasingly faint.

_'I'm teasing, dear. I was just waiting patiently for you to wake.' _Swirls the favorite voice in her head.

'Oh, I um...' Draco adores how utterly lost Hermione looks.

All of a sudden the door to the room bursts - in came running Luna with a pleased expression on her face.

'Hermione! I'm so happy you're here! I finally arrived.' The blond threw her arms around the person in subject's neck.

Looking past Luna's shoulders, Hermione can see Harry and Ron standing at the doorframe awkwardly. Draco is scrutinizing them under a look of a watchful eye. Luna seems oblivious as she joyously explains to Hermione their delay.

Hermione really is lost in confusion.

'You see,' rambles Luna cheerfully as if she's unaware of Ron and Harry's shuffling of feet. 'Yaxley has caught up with us as we apparated to Mr. Black's place. I feel horrible, Yaxley is now a secret keeper and in a rush we managed to leave him there and apparated to the dark forest. We will be unable to return to Mr. Black's place as the ministry can have full access to it. There, in the forest on Hogwart's soil, I told Harry and Ron a plan that Blaise and I have agreed upon.'

Luna then stops and looks around the room, before returning her attention back to Hermione.

'We three, along with the aid of you, Master Malfoy and Blaise, we will reside here and form an alliance to find and destroy the Horcruxes before returning to the wizarding world's knowledge. You ought to know, the world believes Harry is dead. And when he returns, it will lure the Dark Lord to attack.'

Hermione has a deep respect for the Ravenclaw's ingenuality and cleverness to think ahead.

'With Master Malfoy willing to co-operate, we have inside knowledge on what is going on behind Death Eater activities. Blaise is willing to shelter us, and we have access to the secret radio station in order to keep tabs on the wizarding world.'

Luna pauses her exciting talk, she does not wish to overwhelm Hermione.

Hermione looks at Draco to confirm Luna's assertions, and Draco nods.

_'She is right, in all aspects your friends will be able to destroy the Horcruxes in half the unnecessary time than needed, because the collaboration of Blaise and I will benefit you completely.'_

Hermione sighs at hearing Draco in her head, but then Luna gasps which draws her attention back to the blond who is still embracing her.

Luna is looking at the dogtag chain that is still around Hermione's neck.

Luna turns to Draco, and an unspoken communication that Hermione is curious to know is unfolding.

_'Yes Lovegood, what is it you wish to know?' _Draco's mocking voice echos in Luna's brilliant mind.

_'I presummed you would have removed the cursed item by now... you love her more than your desire to be in control.'_

_'Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw. But for the former assumption, I can choose to reveal that it is million times safer for her to stay relunctantly by my side, than wander half of England with Boy-Wonder and his red Lap Dog.'_

Luna adapts an amuse look which makes Hermione curious to know what's going on. Luna is her best friend, yet Luna is a complex puzzle of a thousand sky blue pieces, you think you found a match but none of the pieces seem to add up. It's as if Luna hands over different pieces to Hermione, but the pieces don't connect and Hermione can't see any big pictures. Only pieces of sky blue - far to touch yet close to the eyes.

Luna went off Hermione and stood by Harry and Ron - to calm their restlessness and to have a better view of Malfoy's mannerism. Harry took Luna's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

_'Master Malfoy, jealousy is still in your heart. He has not taken it away.'_

_'Jealousy and obsession clouds my heart - his own dark feelings have consummed me and became my own. I killed him, but by doing so I have killed the innocence in me.'_

Luna's eyes widened so big - Voldemort has created an eighth Horcruxe that Master Malfoy... _'You killed his soul that was within you... yet you live.'_

Draco calmly nods, this girl is quick to fit the clues provided. Hermione may be the brightest witch of their time, but she lacks the supreme analytical skills that Luna has.

_'A dark existence requires an innocent sacrifice. I did not enjoy being a part of him, so I killed him which earned me his respect. But his soul left an impression on mine, and in a way his lingering feelings of hate and control is what I inherited. I have more dark emotions in me than ever before, and I thank the ability of numbness that overcomes me when she, Hermione, is not around. Both numbness and Hermione keeps me sane.'_

_'Master Malfoy...' _Luna's responding comment was interrupt by Blaise who is graciously entering the room.

'Luna.' He stares at the Ravenclaw in a way that Hermione can interpret as affection, and yet there's something dark in it too - possession.

Luna turns around, 'Blaise!'

Luna releases Harry's hand and walks away from Harry and Ron, into the arms of Blaise.

Hermione, upon watching this little display, she felt sad seeing Harry's heart broken face. Harry and Luna have been seen together often, and Hermione remembers Harry's letters of his growing love for the young and smart Ravenclaw.

Yet Draco has told Hermione, Luna is Blaise's reason to live.

Draco went and stood by Hermione. He directed the gazes of the occupants towards Harry and Ron.

'You two have a choice, whether to leave or stay.'

Ron bit his bottom lip, a move that had girls at Hogwarts faint in sheer delight. He looked at his best mate, who does not look swell.

Harry is in love with Luna Lovegood - a love like that Ron knows brings no good.

Especially seeing how Luna is with the hoodlum, Zabini.

At these thoughts, Ron groans; his buddy is no where near a normal state to think things through. They should avoid the Slythereins - they are sly creatures and they seem to bear no good intentions. Yet what they have to offer is too good to pass up.

'We'll stay. Come on Harry, let's find us a room.'

With that, Ron dragged the dead silent Harry out of Hermione's room.

Luna looked up at Blaise:

'Is breakfast ready?'

Blaise nods.

'Perfect! We must all go out to dine in the gardens, wonderfully breathtaking the flowers are.' Luna said cheerfully.

'You grew them.' Blaise said casually.

The couple walked out of them room - purposely to give Hermione and Draco some privacy.

Draco waited for her delayed reaction.

'Draco,' she climbed out of bed and to the closet where she searched for a dress, 'What now?'

'We eat,' he stated, then he walked out.

xxxxxx

AN: TADAAAA Okay this should satisfy you people for a while, it'll take me some time to update, and hopefully nothing is rushed as I want to reveal a lot in the next chapter (spoilers spoilers) and when Draco is called to see the Dark lord mwahahahaha the bloody madness!

Hopefully this was loaded successfully without any errors... and thanks to those who review, although I wish to list your names, the bloody internet is unpredictable and thus limits my time lol. Although there's the anonymous 'ilovetwilight2010' and 'Serenity21' etc...

Reviews will always be appreciated, hip hip hooray,

Semantics :D


	6. Chapter 6: Blaise and Luna

URG Bloody Maniacal Wifi! Why is it so random and whimsical!

Anyways, I disclaim hereby to own Harry Potter and other characters mentionned in or outside of the series, plots, or any other literary devices. I also claim to say that any material in this fanfic that appears to resemble any other content outside of this fanfiction is therefore a coincidence!

Also I must update my first fanfic... heehee

_Story thus far..._

_The Golden Trio were sent to train under the three great headmasters of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrung._

_Each hero has returned with maturity earned through life experience; regardless all three friends resumed their position in one another's life - reliable and deep golden friendship._

_Hermione has become a beautiful and an elegant French girl, Ron has become a tall and proud Bulgarian-worthy man, and Harry has fitted into an image of a gloomy degrassi (caused by the death of Dumbledore, his favorite professor and most trusted friend)._

_Draco Malfoy has also been trained under another great master - the Dark Lord, Voldemort, himself. The boy has grown into a man through harsh labourship, torment, and a drug that has yet to be identified. So far, it is discovered by Luna that Draco has played the role of Voldemort's eighth horcrux, and he has destroyed it, killing his own goodness in the process; as he claims._

_After Draco saved Hermione under a' false pretense' of already claiming her his slave, the gang consisting of Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Draco have escaped the Ministry along with freed muggleborns and Slylazar Slytherein's locket._

_And in the previous chapter, the gang is now located at Blaise Zabini's vacation home somewhere in Scotland..._

Chapter 6 Luna and Blaise

Breakfast was long ago; it wasn't awkward nor quiet. It was more or less the Griffondors and Luna having a normal and happy conversation, while the Slytherein men observed the lively interactions.

Now it is noontime, the two men, Draco and Blaise, have retired to Blaise's study in order to find a way to destroy the cursed locket. Ron and Harry at first insisted to help, but they were denied such a priviledge due to the fact they have soft hearts which can be easily manipulated by Voldemort's soul. Hermione and Luna wanted to contribute as well, but they were simply locked out of the room by unknown jinxes casted by the arrogant men who love them unconditionally.

Thus Harry and Ron decided to go take an overdue nap - this may seem out of character, but they have little to do as no one is allowed to plan the next move until the locket is destroyed.

'Hermione,' calls Luna after the two Griffondor men have left the main entry, 'Please accompany me to some tea and crumpets.'

Hermione shrugs her shoulders, and walking beside Luna the two girls exit from the main entrance, through the halls, and into the courtyard.

Upon stepping into the courtyard, Hermione held her breath.

That morning, everyone ate breakfast somewhere in the east part of the garden; that was when and where the sun was rising and they all enjoyed a soothing and welcoming atmosphere (of Luna's custom).

The inner courtyard is an entirely different matter - while the east section seemed tasteful for everyone's satisfaction, this courtyard is like the secret garden from that muggle book about a secret garden; yet with a twist of Luna's taste for romanticism and colors. The furniture is white and victorian styled, the flowers that surround the white pavement are colors of spring, yet newborn colors as there are light shades of blue, pink, or yellow. White daisies are sprouting everywhere, and the rest of the decorations... it seems to be all from a forgotten childhood book illustration.

In short, Hermione really feels nostalgic and safe; Luna knows how to touch a comforting cord within people.

'Do you like this garden, Hermione?' responded Luna with a twinkle in her eyes.

'Absolutely,' replied Hermione breathlessly as a monarch butterfly flutters accross her path.

'I constructed this garden,' she responded, while bending down to inspect a daisy, 'With my mother and my own childhood memories of her in mind.'

'Luna,' smiles Hermione, 'That's lovely and very profound of you. I understand she passed away... yet here is a garden full of memories and surrealistic effects - the sunlight bounces off the white making the colors closer to a shade of white. Did you meant to make it like a dream from a faraway land?'

Luna has a influence that make anyone comfortable with talking or voicing any thoughts running through their brain.

She shakes her head, and with a soft spoken and melodious voice, she replies:

'I was inspired by a muggle book my mommy has read to me, of how the spoiled boy in the novel had a mother who owned a special garden, and when she died her grief-stricken husband locked it up along with his own emotions. It's a beautiful story, I taken you have read it?'

Hermione nodded her head, with a wistful smile.

'This garden, I originally meant for it to have darker meanings in it,' Luna said in a gentle manner, 'the expressions "pushing up daisies" are true to their word - the allusion of death. Here, my mother's presence remains. Strange isn't it? This is not her garden, but mine. At the same time, I built this garden to share its meaning with Blaise.'

Luna looked up to a window on the third floor, Hermione followed her gaze and saw Blaise there, along with Draco. The two men seem to gaze intensely in wonderment at the sight in front of them, but they left the window to attend there business of uncrackling the locket.

Luna stood and beckons Hermione to follow her to the center table.

'Blaise and your relationship, will you tell me?' Asked Hermione in a quiet whisper.

Luna nods with a secretive smile, 'Our past romance and present is relevant for your relationship with Master Malfoy. There will be foreshadowing, I warn you, and similarities. Although both of our relationships are distinctively different. I do hope you understand, and I cannot give you any answers for your own future. All I can give you is more insight on my character and Blaise's. Not many people understand us, and Hermione you are my dearest friend. I want you, of all people, to know me by what I show you.'

Hermione is a little confused, Luna speaks in egnimas, yet she's wise. There is always more to Luna, but it's her choice what she wishes for people to see in her.

'With respect to Blaise, I can only reveal a little. But knowing him, he'll forgive me for telling tidbits that he'd never let anyone else know. First, I'll give you a short summery of what happened to us when you were away at Beauxbatons. Crumpets, dear?'

'Thank you,' Hermione reaches for one. The darling child is curious and interested in what Luna is teaching.

'Good, the darling little treats they are. Anyways, Blaise has caught me in his arms as I was tripping when Pansy Parkinson bumped into my petite frame. When we locked eyes, I became lost in his endlessly dark soul... I know most people cannot read Blaise, but daddy tells me I am fortunate enough to inherit the gift of insight. To continue onwards, Blaise aroused in me a curiousity,' at this Luna smiles fondly. 'I wanted to know everything about his nature; how is it that he carries a cool exterior, when interior he is closer to an endless abyss. I want to know how to provoke him, I want to make him come alive, with Blaise I want to understand his type. This was before Draco became like him.'

Luna stood and starts pouring tea for Hermione and herself.

'Luna, you mean to say that Blaise is already dark in nature... and Draco has changed in that year? Wait, why were you attracted Blaise?' Hermione leant forward, she is enraptured by Luna's tale.

Luna decided to ignore the question about Draco, choosing instead to focus on her and Blaise.

'Many reasons in which I cannot name. The only theories I have, perhaps I was seeking adventure. Perhaps I am attracted to my opposite,' at this Luna's voice became intensely quieter, 'But I understand that by decomposing Blaise, I can explore the darkest part of my own nature. He and I are alike, but he has already fallen and I have not suffered as badly as he has. I grew up in a happy and nutruring environment. Blaise only knew neglect.'

Hermione glanced up at the study room, but she can't see past the glare reflecting on thes glass.

'I became closer to Blaise throughout the year, sitting beside him in all our shared classes, requesting to be his partner in most of our classes. He hasn't pushed me away; as he eventually admits that he too is attracted to me. My own nature complexes and enrapts him as well.'

Luna sighs, 'I wish to recount all our little moments to you, but I musn't for they are intimate and irrelevant to your story. Maybe one day, when there is more time. I can tell you this, Hermione, getting closer and closer to Blaise has proven to be riskier and often dangerous, as his love is close to destructive. I am unable to leave him anymore, yet I am insane as I want to stay with him all the more.'

Hermione sips her tea, and closes her eyes and Luna laughs lightly:

'I know too much about that man... I'm just as obsessed with him as he is with me, maybe more?'

Hermione sat her cup down and calmly points out:

'Luna, I thought you love Harry. It seems perfectly obvious, I can tell by yours and his affectionate gestures. You went together to Slughorn's christmas party, too.'

Luna smile bittersweetly with a look of forlorn.

'I love Harry, but Blaise do I love.'

Hermione decides to leave it at that.

'Harry is sweet,' Luna explains, 'But Blaise excites me on so many more levels; he is the one who is my equal, but he will improve me as a human being and with him he and I will grow wiser. I am serious with my Blaise, Harry is more or less my puppy love that will come to pass.'

A soft breeze seemed to have picken up its pace.

'Luna, you gave up on something more with Harry?' Hermione is astonished beyond comprehension.

Luna smiles in knowledge.

'I have already done more with Blaise.'

At this statement, Hermione blushed furiously; Luna implies many meanings, but one implication is crystal clear. Luna isn't innocent anymore. Luna smiles her usual smile - the cheery loopsided yet dreamy smile.

'Well, seeing your discomfort, I won't go into detail of my and Blaise's personal pleasures. Returning to topic, earlier in Sixth year, I have gotten closer to Blaise by tailing him around Hogwarts and chatting a conversation sufficient for the two of us. He is the silent type; eventually he did inquire why I harbour such interest in him.'

Luna took a sip of her tea, and a hummingbird zooms above Hermione's head.

'I answered as honestly as I can muster. I told him truthfully that I want to beable to understand him entirely - inside and out. He was not offended nor defensive, just amused that I have taken an interest out of my world and into his. That being said, let's snack on sandwiches as I continue this tale. If you do not mind a house elf, of course.'

Hermione knew it better to keep her mouth tight about the subject; her loyalty still lays in S.P.E.W, but she has to lay it down for more important issues. Besides that, she is desprately hungry as it is lunchtime.

And with that, Luna summons a house elf and requested two platters of egg-salad sandwiches. Along with that request, Luna plucks a few peonies and gave it to the house elf as a reward to express her gratitude.

'Continuing, I knew I have gotten under Blaise's skin, and he has gotten under mine. In a way we developped a telekinesis connection; as we coincidentally meet in the same places and can complete each other's sentences or predict what the other will say. I know he feels a special bond to me, but oh, Hermion, I forgot to mention to you that I love Harry that time as I was mystefied by Blaise.'

'Luna, I don't understand. You love both of them now, but what about before...?'

Luna grins as if she expects this from Hermione, 'There are many types of love, and all loves are different, all loves developes differently. With Blaise, we click naturally, but our love grew drastically from learning one another's weaknesses and strengths. I love Harry through his kindness and good human nature - but I see myself standing beside Blaise years from now. He and I complete each other. With Harry, I can predict that we'll only end up friends. There's nothing between Harry and I; I never encourage any other affectionate behavior and we never spoke about any possibility of dating. I know the Christmas party was, on his part, an act of genorousity - he bore no interest in me until later on that year.'

Hermione does not see the point here, but that sounds like Harry - he always goes for the underdog and Luna was unfortunately a prime target of peer tauntings and bullyings because she is different.

And usually, in Harry's time of stress or need, he grows a deep fondness which he confuses with a crush, to any girl who represents a type of mother figue - he liked Cho Chang during fourth year because it was the Triwizard Tournament, and she was the only one who supported and encouraged him, while Hermione avoided him for Ron's sake. Athe end of sixth year, Harry desperately was trying to learn about Tom Riddle and neither Ron or Hermione were there to help him. Knowing Luna, she probably cheered for him to do his best, and he mistakenly thought his feelings of appreciation for her are deeper.

'Poor Harry,' laughs Hermione, 'I'm sorry, Luna. But that is just like him to do something so kind.'

Luna laughs heartedly, 'Yes, but Blaise's feelings for me have awakened before mine.'

And then, Luna's face saddens, 'He was insanely jealous of Harry,' Then Luna's cheeks turned into dark rosy shades of pink, in comparison to the baby pink roses behind her. 'Blaise, he took me away from the party and trapped me in a closet down the hall. We- we- we kissed for the first time.'

Hermione couldn't help, but shift uncomfortably in her seat.

'I'm sorry, but I must describe this for your own good. He was - and still is - ravingly passionate in regards to that aspect of physical pleasure. Of course Blaise thrives on my affectionate gestures, but at this first kiss, he was possessive and a little aggressive. Dominant too, and his hands -'

Hermione chocked on a crumpet, and made jerking movements. The house elf finally appears with sandwiches, although instead of being simple egg-salad sandwiches, they were complicated and fancy enough to suit a king. Luna went over to Hermione to pat her back, and to grab a sandwich. The platters are placed in front of Hermione.

'Hermione, drink this cup of tea. Also, help yourself to some sandwiches. Thank you, Zipipi.'

With that, the house elf bowed and disappears, along with a second boquet of flowers from Luna. Hermione groans.

'Luna, please, how is this important for me to know?'

Luna chuckles as she goes back to the chair she was previously occupying:

'Simply put, the way Blaise expresses his affection is how Draco expresses his. Except, Draco is gentler and more considerate for whether or not you are ready. Blaise, he, umm, he is very zealous in woo-ing me. His intentions are always lovely. But as I've said, he is possessive, sexually dominant, and rough. As well, I mentioned his love is almost destructive; we'll get to that experience later on.'

Luna took another sandwich and nibbles on it as she continues her tale:

'We went far, in that little closet. His hands... they went everywhere.'

Hermione turned red. After a pause, Luna continues:

'He whispered in my ear to come spend half of winter break with him. The offer was so tempting; not in the dirty way, but I really wanted to explore what he calls home, and gain a sense of his childhood. I agreed, I knew Daddy needed to work to meet deadlines that time, so for my second half of Winter holidays, I spent them with Blaise.'

Luna looks up fondly at the window of Blaise's study.

'It really was simple, I interviewed all of the portraits that he moved into this castle - they are all connected to the manor he originally was raised. Like how that portrait in Dumbledore's office connects to Mr. Black's house. Which reminds me, I have that portrait somewhere in this pouch.'

With a chuckle, Luna pulls out the portrait, but Hermione stops her:

'With all due respect, Luna it would be very dangerous if Phineas Nigellus slips our hiding spot to professor, err I mean Headmaster Snape.'

Luna nods her head and puts the empty portrait back into her little beaded pouch. Hermione smiles, Luna's little bag is muggle made.

Luna stood up:

'Here, let's continue our talk as we walk around the castle,' sighs Luna.

With a quick glance at Blaise's study, Hermione walks out of the inner courtyard with Luna.

xxx

Blaise is standing at his window's edge. Simply watching Luna with transfixed eyes. As she glance back up at him and gave him a wave of her hand, he smiled briefly - one of his rare smiles.

Blaise turns his attention to his best friend, Draco, who is hovering over the locket, and holding a random book in his hand. Draco is trying to find a way of breaking a horcrux by research.

'You can help me now that they will be entering the building,' said Draco to his childhood friend, without looking up.

Blaise smirks and replies, 'You seem fine doing all the work yourself, you are always second in honor roll. Remember those late nights at the library? Stalking her?'

Draco starts to chuckle in sarcasm; the thing with knowing someone as atrocious as Blaise, he'll shove any of Draco's wrong doings down Draco's throat. And Draco is just as wicked, the way these two get along is through wit and dark humor.

'Stalk is too much of a harsh word. I prefer to acknowledge it as multiple attempts to catch her well-deserved attention.'

Blaise snickers under his breath, 'Studiousity is a trait she is attracted to - remember that Bulgarian quiditch player? He used to show up coincidentally wherever she goes, and catch her eyes full on, and he bloody studies her. Like you do, almost, except you were always calling her from behind. She started ignoring you around fourth year...'

'Blaise, do not mention that scum of a man, ever. He's a fairy anyways, he never had a interest in her. I know he only used her for his own personal gain. The bloody son of a bitch.'

At that, Draco's hold on the book tightens. Blaise casually leans on the window edge, his full attention on his equal.

'Alright, sensitive much aren't we?'

Draco lifts his head, and meets his frenemy's unwavering gaze. And with a full smirk, he responds:

'I could say the same about you, and Potter.'

And like a gasoline has been lit, Draco can feel the fury burning out from Blaise's cool exterior. With Blaise, much like Draco, one has to watch the twitches in his fists - as if he wishes to punch the nearest object, and smash it into smitherins.

'Don't mention that pitiful sad excuse of a wizard,' said Blaise coldly and calmly, 'It's bad enough that I'm sheltering him.'

Draco leant forward, he know he is playing on dangerous territory, but getting Blaise upset thrills him; in the past he could never get any form of response besides indifference from Blaise. But now that Draco and Blaise think alike, they can manipulate each other, but with great difficulty as if two prodigies are playing a long game of wizard chess.

Provoking Blaise is Draco's game, aggravating Draco is Blaise's.

'Admit it, Blaise,' said Draco without flinching, 'You lack the confident that she'll forever remain by your side. She may appear daft, but she has a deep and sympathetic heart, while yours is hard and unmoving. And perhaps your lack of human nature will repell her, given time.'

'Draco, don't push your luck this time. I won't be able to control myself if you go further.'

Draco's lips curled sadistically.

'Blaise, Blaise, Blaise,' said Draco mockingly, 'Potter has so many better aspects than you. He's well-known to be a bloody Griffondor, who are courageous and friendly. He is rich, possibly richer than you with the older currency in his Gringotts vault.'

Draco pretends to study his nails, and he delivers the final blow:

'Potter knew her before you did, and he was much kinder and gentler in his treatment of her. I'm surprise the bruises you gave her do not show.'

Blaise just stood quietly, and with a deadly steady calm voice, he stabs Draco with these words:

'I never called her a Mudblood. Hermione doesn't trust you Draco, even you do not have the confidence that she'll be yours. You keep telling yourself that, but it's not definite, your plans are never clear and they definitely don't fall through.'

Blaise strolls around to a bookshelve on the side of his study, and he said without turning back, laughing a mirthless laughter, knowing Draco slammed his held book closed:

'Hermione does not love you.'

At this remark, Blaise cooly turns to Draco. They stare long and hard at each other, hating each other so much with vehemence, but at the same time they understand that they have to hurt each other; to make their weaknesses less vulnerable.

And that's another reason why they stick to each other for so long, they have mutual agreements to toughen the other one.

All of a sudden, Draco drops the book he held in his left hand. And even though Draco still stands in his usual posture of relaxation and arrogance, Blaise can see Draco's left fist curling. This means the Dark Lord is calling.

Blaise nods to Draco's left arm. Before Draco apparates away, he quietly requests to Blaise:

'Tell her I'm busy.'

xxx

Draco apparates right in front of Voldemort, and bows onto one knee.

The half-snake demon is lazily sitting on a one seat couch; this couch is an ancient piece of furniture that dates back to the mid Midieval times, and with the Dark Lord sitting on it, the chair looks like a throne. His body language suggests that owns the place, and his face reveals an expression of boredom.

The Dark Lord signals Draco to rise, and beckons him to approach. Voldemort address Draco, and while crackling his neck he seems to hiss:

'My, my, my. 'You have prolonged the mission long enough.'

Draco remains calm and numb, dulling his nerves and heart to let his mind take over.

Voldemort taps his arm rest impatiently with his left index finger, in the room there is only Voldemort and Draco. No other Death Eater except the Malfoys know of Draco's position to Voldemort.

'You haven't killed Harry Potter's helpers, yet.' Said Voldemort with contempt, 'What is delaying your task? I understand you enjoy some creativity when you kill, but that does not excuse the fact that they are still alive. I have told you countless times, and I warn you now because I have my patience, Weasley and Granger, Potter's strengths and side-kicks, you must track them down to find Potter, and kill them. Snape tells me they dropped out of Hogwarts, pity because Seventh Year was the most significant year for me. Draco, I know you know how to track them down, it can't be hard. A filthy blood traitor,' Voldemort spat, and he narrows his already small beady eyes, 'And a Mudblood.'

Voldemort pauses, and Draco immediately used Occlumency as his Master uses Legilimency.

The evil and maniacal and mirthless cackle can be heard down further corridors of the Malfoy Manor.

'I trained you well, my boy, your reflexes are quicker than expected. Tell me, why are you postponing your chores?'

Draco closes his eyes, and opens them to look at Voldemort in the eyes, the Dark Lord misses nothing.

'My Lord, I-'

'MY LORD!' Shouts an annoying and squeeky voice.

Peter Pettigrew, or as Death Eaters nickname 'Squirmtail' shuffles in, carrying the _Daily Prophet. _

Immediately, of his interruptions, Draco mutters 'Excuse me, My Lord,' and blasts the dreaded fellow out of the room, up the stairs, far far away. Than with a flick of his wand, he shuts the door and locks it tightly along with using _Mufilato_.

The Dark Lord chortles echo off the walls, menancingly would they sound to the human ears. Draco knows Voldemort is entertained, despite the bored look on his disorted face.

'Draco, you have spared me of lifting this wand,' Voldemort pulls out a wand that he has hidden somewhere in his robes and he carresses it, 'It is a waste of casting magic on that vermin. Now, Draco I wish to have you work by my side. You are my most faithful servant, better than that scum of a father of yours.'

Draco stays standing proud in front of Voldemort; personally Draco does not care about Lucius, the man did nothing for him except kill the only father figure Draco had in his life, his grandfather Abraxas. All the same, Draco does not wish to be the coward his father is, and that is what Voldemort can see in the boy. Lucius is a failure, he is weak and doubtful. Draco is a genius, equal in wits to the Dark Lord. The boy is very unlike his father, Draco is confident and charming; no doubt the spitting image of Tom Riddle himself.

But Voldemort is better than Tom Riddle; that boy was trapped by the boundries of law and ignorance.

'But you prove not to be efficient, where is Potter?' At this demand, Nagini appears to wrap around Voldemort's shoulders. 'Why are those he cherish still alive? You have not reported them dead, and they can't simply be missing. I sent that foolish son of Cram, did he accomplish the goal? You killed him, and you explain that you want the prey for yourself. Yet, you do not show your appreciation that I gave you the opportunity to find Potter!'

Voldemort hissed all of these spitful words, his patience appears to be wearing thin. Draco is still calm, and he nods.

'There are finer methods than tortue,' Draco pauses, 'My Lord, I have them, hidden away where I want them to be. They are mine to kill, and Irving Cram was unfortunate and stupid to get in my way. You appointed them as mine to destroy, not his.'

And Draco leans forward with a hand on his chest, as Nagini swirls around his legs:

'I am possessive, Lord Voldemort. I, as well, must keep up appearances. I am part way in gaining their undying trust; a task requiring great time and patience, given my past history of being a spoiled prat. I understand you are eager to annihilate Potter; but my Lord, rest your body and prepare an army. You of all people should know, Griffondors have alliances; Potter is no exception. Build your strength, your army, your power. Plan many strategies, all of which have no loopholes. And I am simply buying you time, as killing these waste-of-lifes will only trigger chain reactions if their deaths were to be found out or left unclean. I killed Irving Cram as a statement to Death Eaters who do not follow orders or act out of place. I will kill the ones you want dead, but more subtlely and slowly - no one will suspect anything.'

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named leans back and smirks a Malfoy worthy smirk. Clearly, he is impress by Draco's smooth talk, but regardless, he is still restless. Before Voldemort lashes out his tongue, Draco continues:

'I know you already are doing what I suggested before. Bear in mind, time heals everything, and time is important. You must be in a rational mind in order to defeat Potter. And I need time in order to follow his every move. Relax, my Lord, everything is under my control. I prove to you, I am meant to succeed you when the time comes.'

Lord Voldemort starts chuckling very darkly, and for a long time. Looking at the boy more closely, the Dark Lord cannot tell if this boy is telling the truth or smooth talking. However this child is, he is more and more like the Dark Lord everyday. Draco Malfoy is a charming boy, and smart, the Dark Lord can use him as one of his most powerful tools.

'I agree, continue on what you have in plan, I shall no longer interfere. I have called you here for this,' And the Dark Lord holds up a small vinyl bottle with a liquid looking like black ink, yet there are darker shades of black swirling within the solution; these effects create images of screaming people.

'My Lord,' said Draco, kneeling and with an unreadable expression, 'This appears to be a stronger dosage than the rest.'

Voldemort laughs harshly and wickedly, and grins at Draco's antics, Voldemort enjoys his company.

'Yes, you are fully grown, but your youth gives you an advantage, still. Drink this, let it consume you, and your soul will darken further. This bottle is filled with hate, anger, control, power, magic, and the cunningness of those this wand has killed. Snape has added a drop of my own blood. Tell me, are you grateful Draco?'

Draco stood, and took the bottle from Voldemort's chalk white hands. He drowns the bottle effortlessly, and he retakes his posture of relaxation, although overwhelmingly anguish and other chagrin-like sensations are gripping and spreading through his body, causing him inward pain and an overflow of uncontrollable emotions that are not his own.

It is as if he is being swallowed further into an unknown dark abyss, drowning in the hatred of others which are becoming his own hatred. His own misdeeds, torturous to his soul. Unbalancing his good heart, overpowering it.

Voldemort nods, 'You can endure the pain, the torment, and the suffering. Do you enjoy it?'

Draco's lips curled upwards, even though he staggers a little, 'Never had been better, My Lord.'

And with a wave of the infamous chalky white hand, Draco is dismissed. He apparates out.

Meanwhile...

Luna and Hermione are stolling along the great hall of portraits; alining with rows and rows of Blaise's ancesters or any other wizards who were aquainted with the Zabinis over centuries.

Luna stops in front of a portrait of little children angels, fluttering about in their painting. Turning to Hermione with a big smile, she introduces the little darlings one by one to Hermione.

And then, Luna proceeds with her lecture:

'I was sent to spend the Christmas break with Blaise earlier than expected, and luckily Blaise accepted the fact. The day after Christmas, I arrived here by fireplace. At first, Blaise was his usual, but the longer I stayed here the more I notice that he's more at home. Yet, he seemed so lonely to me, always solitude. I took to hanging around him and just talking - I did not mind that it seems I was speaking to myself. I know he listens, he always listens. But I knew somehow this castle isn't his birth or childhood home, when he greeted me he told me that this was his personal summer vacation home. Before, so still today, Blaise answers questions straightforwardly, but they never satisfy my thirst for knowledge.'

Luna merrily skips to a table, and sits on it. She pats a spot beside her, but Hermione found it best to sit on a chair, beside the table. Swinging her legs, Luna cheerfully continues:

'I knew Blaise runs a pourcentage of his family's income, and the study is where Blaise does his training work; he communicates with his uncle through the owl system. Well, let me explain Blaise's complicated family history. Please be aware that I've taken to speaking with the portraits, most of whom knew Blaise as a child from his birth home.'

Luna stops swinging her legs, and Hermione sat up straighter.

'To cover basics, Blaise's current mother is actually his step-mother. His birth father remarried some time after the death of his mom when he was six years old. Almost ten years ago. His step-mother, she is his aunt. A year after the marriage, Blaise's father went missing... and it was his father's cousin, who inherited the family stock and financial assets belonging to the family as a whole. That person is Blaise's uncle, who is preparing Blaise to inherit the family fortune and watch it grow. I met the elderly man, he is very kind, he and Blaise connect fairly well.'

Luna stood up, and walked to the windowsill.

'The sad thing, though, was that Blaise was raised in a cold home when his mother died. His father withdrew into work, neglecting his son; and his father made the decision to remarry to have a mother for Blaise. Blaise's step-mother is his deceased uncle's wife, and that is how his father knew her. Blaise's father firmly believed a widow would be able to understand what Blaise is going through, and since Mrs. Zabini is healthy and happy, Blaise's father has enough reason to believe she is past grieving.'

Luna sat down on the window's edge, and she closes her eyes in remembrance. Hermione watches her in enchantement because Luna is a captivating storyteller:

'Blaise's step-mother is not bad, but she does not feel any maternal love for Blaise. On the contrary...'

And Luna bit her lips, at first Hermione thought Luna was annoyed, yet Luna burst out laughing her twinkling laughter:

'There was a time she made a pass on my Blaise, but that's another story.'

Hermione has a stunned expression - Zabini's step-mother did what!

'Well, essentiallys the woman could care less about kids, she perfers big boys,' Luna smiles at ger own inside joke, Hermione ushers her to continue.

'She let the house elves raise Blaise. You ought to know, house elves are often busy with domestic chores; only specially trained house elves can serve as nannies. Although Mrs. Zabini did not care, and she commands Blaise to call a house elf is he wanted something. As his step-mother was off pretending to grieve over his father while finding a new source of allowances - because she claims Blaise's uncle gives her an unsatisfying amount of spending money - Blaise was left alone in the huge gloomy house for days on end. Blaise is a very intelligent and has many morals, even from early childhood. When Mrs. Zabini came home a week after Blaise's father's funeral, Blaise asked her to organize his education. Mrs. Zabini sent Blaise to a boarding school.'

At this, Luna quieted down and Hermione can see that those bright blue eyes are forming tears.

'After that, none of the portraits knew what happens. They described to me that Blaise came home to an empty mansion where elves would only listen to his inquiries, perform it, then go back to work. They told me that they would rather he became tyrannical, anything to express himself. But as time went by, Blaise stayed silent, and reserved. He withdrew, yet he stays alert and observing. He was always a perseptive child, the portraits claimed that when Blaise was born in his parent's room, he did not cry, even when smacked on the behind.'

Hermione and Luna giggled, but the serious tension returns.

'I used to imagine Blaise was a fanciful child, but in reality I can picture him, a well-groomed rich kid, reading a mature and educational book. The portraits claim he was a serious child, and he still is, it's just that he talks less as a child. He has no social problems, but I fear he has issues with expressing himself in a healthy manner.'

Luna leaps off the edge of the window, and she leaned against it. Hermione stayed seated, perfectly comfortable.

'I inquired Blaise about his life at boarding school for young wizards, and he told me none of it is important. Although, I assume he had to fight hard to survive, as it was an all boys school, and upon researching I found it was a school like Durmstrung, almost military-like. Blaise is quiet, but I know he has a deadly nature, he has hidden strength, Hermione, he can lift anything.'

Hermione rubs her face with her hands, 'Luna, you compliment him too much.'

Luna went over and pats Hermione's shoulder:

'Of course, he's the love of my life. And well, I learnt most of his child home that winter break, and I felt closer to Blaise. And we, our intimacy became... more. It was not merely a physical connection, I'm sorry Hermione, please try not to run. Our intimacy was more on a emotional and spiritual turf. He knows me more than I know myself; I reveal more to him than anyone else and the same goes for him. Although, before, he really held himself back. But now, I wonder if his self-esteem keeps him from giving me his all. I know he dislikes parties and crowded spaces - maybe from his days in boarding school where he shares a room with nineteen other boys.'

Than Luna looks to Hermione with the most solemn face Hermione has ever seen.

'Hermione, you and Draco will do it. And it feels, it is simply wonderful. To have that experience for the first time, with someone you truly and deeply care about. Someone who is your other half. You may not believe this, I know it seems untrue. Hermione, Draco is for you. Not by choice, it just is. And I know you can't accept it, it is too sudden and you are still longing to be a child. But our childhood has passed, and we are forced to grow up for an upcoming battle that decides the fate of both our worlds - wizards and muggles alike.'

Then Luna adapts her usual carefree aura.

'There is too much, just so much I want to tell you about me and Blaise. For now, there is not much time as a storm is approaching, and I may lose the time to tell you what you need to know.'

Luna went and sits at a chair opposite Hermione. She puts her hands down on her own lap and held Hermione's gaze.

'Hermione, I had not realize how zealous Blaise is in his intentions some time ago. I... I made the mistake of loving Harry and letting Harry love me more and more. Somewhere near the end of the year, I tried to end my relationship with Blaise. For us students, in terms of frivolous matters, Blaise and I are not offically dating. But we have a illicit affair consisting of an abondant quantity of extramarital sex...'

At that word, Hermione blushes and shifts again in her seat. Luna's gaze remains unwavering, and Luna smiles.

'Blaise would not let us end just like that. I wanted to leave, for Harry's sake because I knew something awful would happen and Harry would need the moral support. Harry was already depress without you or Ron, and it was all of us from Dumbledore's army that became his trusted friends. We all love Harry, and I wanted to be there in his time of need.'

Hermione understands when it comes to Harry, but she is unable to see where this conversation is headed.

'I tried to see Blaise less and less, but that is difficult as we have so many shared classes. We usually walk to each class. I started making excuses to Blaise, I was secretly seeing Harry more often, at first I believe Blaise suspected nothing. Although, after a week Blaise showed signs of his suspicion. I should have told him to trust me, but instead I ran out everytime. And then...'

Luna finally looked out the window, where it was cloudy. Strange as the sun was shining earlier.

'The misfortune I predicted came true. The misfortune happens to be when Dumbledore passed away,' Luna bit her bottom lip. 'I knew Harry's depression evolved into a near suicidal pain, his grief and guilt over his godfather had been fading away, but with Dumbledore's death, all of Harry's sense of security died. I knew Harry needed me. He needs his friends and their love.'

Hermione felt so guilty, she believed Harry's letters when he said he's fine. She felt like an insensitive and inconsiderate friend for choosing to stay at Beauxbatons then to return to Harry's side.

Luna continues, without any smile on her face:

'Then... Harry asked me to be his girlfriend.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'I knew that he desperately needed so much love, even if it's not the right time or type of love he needs, because what he craves may be false on both parties, I wanted to let him believe that he can move on as long as I am there to be with him. News spread fast, although I hadn't notice it. And one day, at the library, Blaise for once asked me to stay when I told him I was going. I was so thrilled, I was so happy he did something unpredicted, out of character. But, even though I wanted to grant him the request and to encourage that kind of behavior, I had to go see Harry. That was the day I had to give Harry my answer.'

Luna's hand shook slightly, and a blush appears on her pale cheeks.

'I told Blaise I had to go, I told him I couldn't see him anymore. That was my mistake. I stood, and he told me to stay. He stopped his work and he looked directly into my eyes, with his command. And I bid him farewell.'

Luna took on a faraway look, the look that Hermione is used to. She waits patiently for Luna to continue.

'Blaise stood, and told me no. I turned and walked away. When I reached the doors of the library, I heard an ear-splitting shatter. And I turned to look at Blaise. He smashed the window behind him with his bare hands. Hermione, this it serious. Those windows were supposed to be unbreakable against anything, especially if a buldger smakes against it. His hand bled so much, I ran to repair his wound. And...'

Luna's eyes looks like they were dreaming a nightmare.

'He simply said that I would always come back to him, no matter what. He said this in a patient tone, as if it were law, it's as if it was always obvious. Hermione, this is how Blaise's love is destructive, and violent. The deeper and more involved in his personal affairs, the more I can't leave. I knew Blaise slept with woman that his step-mother associates with, but he never had any close relationships with them.'

Hermione remains speechless. Blaise is calm and collected, how is it that someone like him can explode in a rage? Would... Draco do that if she were to love someone else or to leave him?

Luna continues, 'What you need to grab from this, Hermione, is to accept Draco for who he is. He isn't perfect, and he is falling. You can't catch him, no, but he will change himself in order to catch up to you. I eventually told Harry I can never be his, but that I'll always be his friend. This morning, you saw when I ran into Blaise's arms in front of Harry. It's cruel, I know, but it's the only way I can make it clear to both Harry and Blaise. I choose Blaise, and I hope both men can understand it.'

Luna stood and so did Hermione.

'With that being said, Hermione please take my experiences and analyze them however you want. Recently I've spent more time with Blaise than my own father, but it can't be helped as daddy wants me in safe hands in case anything happens.'

Hermione raises an eyebrow, and Luna smiles dreamily.

'My family is in financial jeopardy, and Blaise made a wonderful donation to save us indirectly - through the Quibbler - in exchange for my hand in marriage. It seems I'm after Blaise from a sense of debt, and it isn't. I find what Blaise has done is his way of gaining daddy's trust, he wants to be accepted into my family.'

_'If Draco ever does that to me,' _Thoughts Hermione with her lips tightly together, _'I'd smack him, and give all the money back to him.'_

Luna continues, 'I even introduced Blaise to my mommy's grave. Remember the daisies in the garden? Blaise and I share the loss of our mothers... and the extra patches of daisies are to represent his father. I want the fragrance to linger long after the flowers wilt. Literally and metaphorically speaking, of course.'

Luna sighs wistfully, both she and Hermione turn to look out the window, and all they see are fields and fields of Luna's flowers.

Hermione feels as if she could drown in the strong 'fragrance' that Luna declares the flowers leave behind.

xxx

Draco stumbles a little when he apparates into the hallway at Blaise's summer home.

His hands are clammy, he is sweating cold sweat, his heartbeats accerated. his vision is blurry. And he feels way too much to bear.

He is falling, yet he still stands.

He is spinning, yet he is staring straight.

He is flying, yet stays rooted to the floor he stands on.

And to cope with these horrid effects of the poisonous and abnormal drug Voldemort has fed hin, Draco swiftly walks to where he will find irreplacable comfort.

He bursts into _her _room. Slowly, Draco shuts her door, and he scans the room, loving how he suddenly calms, in where her presence lingers. The room represents her personally, little details like her organization; how nothing is on the floor, as she leaves little knick-knats on her desk. He can see that her slightly damp towel from her shower that morning is hanging on the door to his ajoining room.

His body feels so hot, and his breathing is ragged, he feels scared that he might die. He walks over to the towel, and gently rubs it between his fingers. The slight dampness soothes his childish worries a bit, and he instantly fantasizes Hermione's skin against the soft material. How she would moan at it's comfy texture.

His lower groin hardens in his pants. And a shudder of delight runs through him.

Slowly he lets go of the used towel, and wanders over to Hermione's bed. Draco feels so exausted, this concentrated toixin is the worst he's ever had, although the main pain is gone, the after effects on his body makes him physically uncomfortable, and mentally insane - he feels paranoid and fearful, despite that he has nothing to worry about. On an emotional level, the after effects make him crave something; he cannot name it but the desire is growing and climaxing, make him shift constantly, and his erection throbe so badly.

As Draco approaches her bed, he unties his tie and slips off his shoes and socks - he never wears socks in bed. He slips of his jacket and discards it with the other pieces of clothing onto the floor. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, his body is too hot, he desperately needs the cool air.

When he reaches her bed, he slowly descends upon it. Ravishing in her scent that fills his nostrils, Draco tightly clutches her pillows and bedsheets, rubbing his face and body on her bed, wanting her sweet intoxicating smell to stay with him and soothe his pain and calm his discomfort. To make him feel safe, and to chase away the paranoia that is engulfing him.

'Hermione,' Draco breaths out heavily. He closes his eyes and groans.

'Hermione,' He whispers pleadingly. 'I need you, so bad.'

Draco sits up, and leans back, landing against the headboard with a thud. He jerks her pillow against his chest. Tilts his head up, as if he's praying, he moans:

'I can't control myself any longer. I need to make you mine now.'

xxx

Hermione snaps her head, towards her left.

Luna looks at her with a knowingly smile.

'Luna, I - I - I,' Said Hermione a little unsure, 'I feel like I need to check something in my room...'

Hermione starts fidgetting with her wrists, and Luna nods reassuringly.

'Go ahead, Hermione, I know you have some unfinished business to attend to.'

Hermione hastefully gives Luna her sincerest apologies along with a look of confusion, and quickly walks to the direction of her room.

It wasn't long until Ron and Harry approaches Luna, Ron groaning about being hungry and unable to find the kitchen in this 'Bloody Big Building.'

All of a sudden, lightening strikes, and all the lights in the castle vanish.

The sound of so much rain drops showering against the castle walls and windows can be heard, blanketting over everything. It's as if the water is swallowing Blaise's summer home.

Harry jumps, and Ron exclaimes:

'Blimey, Harry, calm down. Besides the lights at Hogwarts, most magical lights conflict with lightening or any muggle electrical devices - thus causing this black out. Dumbledore has found a way past this, you know how smart the man was - is - but his formula is so complex that it's best to hire someone to perform the task of casting the spell, but it takes too long. Blaise is probably to lazy to fix the lights here. Our best bet is to summon a candle and light it with a fire spell, _lumos _does not last long in this weather.'

Luna smiles to herself and turns to face the oncoming couple. She laughs upon seeing Ron holding a candle - he probably took it off the wall down the hall.

'Harry, Ron, the outcome of this storm will determine whether my plants will have a happy fruitation and harvest for many years. We'll see by looking at the sky after the deed is done.'

Harry looks at Luna quizically, and Ron snorts. Before Ron can retort anything, Luna cheerfully and purposily beats him to it.

'Ron, Harry, follow me. The kitchen is this way,' says Luna, leading the two men down the corridor, opposite the direction Hermione took.

With one final glance out the window where the heavy droplets of water hits, Luna's heart quickens when she sees and hears a bolt of thunder.

_'May Hermione succeed.'_

xxxxx

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

AN: I know it is uber long, but it's for you people to read while you wait for my next upload... which will take some time. SPOILERS Next scene I'm planning it to be extremely smutty... :D

Actually, this may be one of my favorite chapters, heeheehee

Also I feel like writing a side-story to Blaise and Luna, but I still need to do first fanfic. lol maybe for a rainy day - get my humor?

Reviews for an acknowledgement of my deepest regards,

Semantics


End file.
